This Is My Life
by AgressiveNegotiations01
Summary: Jaina Solo is fifteen and is sick of being different. She just wants to be normal and have normal friends. She wants stability, but her family isn't like that. She makes an unlikely friend and things develop and get slightly difficult...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **This Is My Life

**Author: **AggressiveNegotiations01

**Characters: **Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Jagged Fel, Soontir and Syal Fel, Tenel Ka, Luke and Mara Skywalker, Benny Mitchell, Jerry Jorganos, Marissa Seramir.

**Summary: **Jaina Solo is fifteen, struggling to be normal and frustrated with life. Everyone doesn't seem to care, and she's considered a loner, someone not to be approached because of her status. Jacen gets her a dog, some strange animal from another planet and she forms a deep connection with it. She's studying military tactics and flight studies and is trying to cope with also being a Jedi. She then forms a strange friendship with Jagged Fel which develops into something slightly more complicated. Her parents leave for a few months and her brothers have lives of their own. She is alone and falls deeper into depression. The only thing that can drag her back from the brink is someone unexpected and someone who is the only one who has stuck with her through thick and thin, but it's a rocky road, is the road from depression...

_**And peace- such as the sea-gull knows through the bartering blue**_

_**Of ocean for the sallow grey of river anchorage**_

_**Eyeing imperturbably oil-slick, floating orange peal,**_

_**This is what I wish for you.**_

Bruce Dawe, excerpt from Free-will Offering

**CHAPTER ONE: **Something Unexpected Isn't Necessarily Bad

Luke Skywalker wandered down the hallways of the apartment building, not really knowing where he was going. He found himself at the door of his niece Jaina's quarters. He tapped cautiously on the door. "Jaina?" he called. He heard a low growling, "Calm down, Hunter," he heard his niece say, "Stay!" She opened the door. "Oh, hi, Uncle Luke," she said brightly, "Come in." He entered the room cautiously. Jaina was holding the collar of some strange, small animal as it tried valiantly to jump on him. "Quick, he's really strong," she said. Luke shut the door behind him and Jaina released the thing. "What is that?" he asked curiously. It had four legs, a tail, pointed ears, a longish snout and it was covered with golden and dark brown fur. "It's a dog, Jacen got it for me," she said, folding her long legs under her as she sat on a chair, "He said it's called an Alsatian." Luke looked at it closely, "It's not very big," he observed, "Yet," Jaina warned, "He's only a month old." Luke laughed, "Trust Jacen to give you a monster," he said. Jaina smiled, "Nah, he's absolutely gorgeous," she said, ruffling the fur on its head, "Aren't you?" Luke laughed again, "Can I pet him?" he asked. "Sure," Jaina replied. "Go attack Uncle Luke," she said to the dog, "Go on." The dog bounded over to him and pounced on his lap. Luke struggled to hold him down from licking his face. Jaina leant back against her chair and laughed softly. "What did you say his name was?" Luke asked. "Hunter," Jaina replied promptly. "Hunter, down!" Luke commanded. The dog immediately settled into his lap and rested his head on his knee, drooling all over his pants. "Well trained," Luke commented, "Good job, Jaina." Jaina grinned, "Can't have him pouncing on everyone who comes over," she said wryly, "Not that many people do anymore," she added ruefully as the dog jumped off Luke and settled into her lap. "He'll scare off your suitors," Luke said. "Don't have any," Jaina said softly. Luke winked at her, "I hear things," he said mysteriously. Jaina perked up a little, Hunter starting as she moved. Luke smiled, "Apparently, well, according to your father anyway, he had to chase off several young men yesterday after you came to train with Mara." Jaina snorted, "Oh. That. I should have known Dad would have told everyone," her eyes were flashing, "I was walking down the ramp near the Senate building with Dad and a gang of guys wolf-whistled, we turned around and I realized my jumpsuit was all sweaty so it was clinging in all the wrong places, my bum, my hips, my thighs and when I turned around, my chest. Dad noticed them and went over, he told them all, well, I'm not gonna say what he said but he told them to go focus their pheromones somewhere other than me, I was so embarrassed, it was horrible, obviously they didn't know who I was or they didn't realize I was with Dad." Luke laughed, "Well, they count as suitors," he said. Jaina stroked Hunter's back, "I don't like growing up, not one little bit," she said. Luke smiled and rose, patting her on the shoulder. "I have to go, Aunt Mara wants a sparring match," he said, "Try and cope with your hormones and set that dog on anyone who tries to give you unwanted attention," the protective uncle in him came out for a second. Jaina watched him go sadly. Hunter licked her face and she looked down at him, scratching behind his ears for a minute, "I hope you won't leave me," she said softly. Hunter licked her again, his golden eyes seemingly human. She hugged him tightly and carried him to the lounge. She sat down, Hunter in her lap and flicked the holo-projector on. Holo-dramas, holo-documentaries, holo-news, boring stuff. She flicked it off again. "Wanna play?" she asked Hunter, "Wanna play a game?" The dog bounded off her lap and bounced around at the sound of the word 'game'. She laughed and grabbed his ball, throwing it against the wall. Hunter

lunged after it and came back, holding it triumphantly between his teeth. She wrestled it from his mouth and clapped her hands. It rose slowly, floating around Hunter's head. The small dog yapped and jumped up, trying to catch it. She lowered it a little and made it zoom past him. He barked excitedly and chased after it. Jaina laughed and launched it down the hall. She jumped off the lounge and ran after Hunter as he darted down the hall. She dropped the ball and slid along the floor after him. Hunter barked and leapt onto her flat stomach. She giggled and rolled from side to side, Hunter swaying on her belly. His tongue lolled lazily and she wiped dribble from her neck, "Yucky!" she said, lifting him in her hands and rolling onto her stomach. They rolled around some more.

Leia entered Jaina's quarters silently. She heard laughter and barking from the hall. She approached carefully. She leant against the doorframe and watched her fifteen year old daughter roll around the floor with her dog. Jaina looked up after a few moments, "Hey, Mom," she said, rising in a swift motion, not using her hands. Leia smiled, "Having fun?" she asked. Hunter jumped up at Jaina, trying to climb up one of her legs. "Yeah," Jaina replied, smiling back and picking Hunter up off the ground. Hunter cocked his head at Leia and when he didn't recognize her started growling. "Shh," Jaina admonished him, "Don't growl at everyone." Leia laughed, "He's grown a bit since you got him," she commented. The dog looked at Jaina shamefully and she smiled, "Here, see? She won't hurt you," she handed Hunter to Leia and the little animal looked at her apologetically. She laughed and cuddled it, "Just protecting your mistress, aren't you?" Leia cooed. A corner of Jaina's lips lifted into a small smile, "So, what's up, Mom?" she asked. Leia looked up from the dog. "Oh, I came to ask if you want to come to a diplomatic function tonight. Soontir and Syal Fel are here for some reason and they brought their sixteen year old son, Jagged, I thought you and your brothers could try and show the boy a good time." Jaina shrugged, "Okay, I'll have to arrange for someone to look after Hunter though, he still needs to be looked after if he's by himself for more than half an hour," she said. Leia grinned and handed Hunter back to Jaina, "Well, it's 1750 now and the function is at 1900 so you'd better start getting ready, please try and dress up a little," Leia advised, "Jagged is apparently very formal and a bit reserved, hopefully you and your brothers can give the kid a good time." Jaina grinned wryly, "A pair of clean pants and nice top?" she said hopefully. Leia sighed in mock-frustration, "Well," Jaina defended, "We're supposed to be showing this Fel kid a good time, we have to be a little casual!" "Okay, how about you wear a dress for the dinner part but bring pants for the good time part?" Leia compromised. "Okay," Jaina agreed. "Honey? Wear a nice dress, please!" Leia called as she left. Jaina ruffled Hunter's fur as she entered her bedroom. She swung open her closet. "Hmm," she mused, "Brown jumpsuit, training jumpsuit, flightsuit, orange flightsuit, dark blue jumpsuit from Aunt Mara, aha! A dress!" She pulled out a black, low-cut in back and front and hemmed from the middle of her thigh to just below her knee. She sighed. "Darn, this is the only one that fits me," she said. Jaina pulled the dress on. It showed off her slender figure and long legs. She took it off slowly. "Hair curly or straight?" she asked Hunter. The dog barked. "Big fat curls it is," she decided and went into her bathroom. She washed her hair and put curlers in, applied the foundation for her makeup and then pulled the dress back on. "Does it make me look fat?" she wondered aloud, staring into the mirror and fiddling with the shoulder straps. _No, it doesn't make you look fat,_ Jacen said through their twin bond. She spun around to find Jacen in the doorway, holding Hunter and smiling at her. She gasped in relief; "You scared me!" she admonished and kept fiddling with the straps. Jacen tied them neatly for her. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "Did Mom suck you in to show this Fel guy a good time too?" he asked. Jaina nodded, "I need to get out for a little while," she said, "She did the same to me and Anakin," Jacen said wryly. She began to take the curlers out. She ran her fingers through the soft curls and brushed them down her back. Jacen watched as she brushed a light cream coloured powder over her eyelids and ran a soft pastel lip gloss over her lips. She shoved a pair of black track pants and a red t-shirt in a bag and threw it onto her bed. She rummaged for a pair of shoes and came up with a pair of small-heeled silver ones. She slipped them onto her feet and added a pair of sneakers and some socks to her bag. "Do you know anyone who can look after Hunter?" she asked Jacen. "Wes Janson could, he'd have some fun," Jacen suggested, a sly glint in his eyes. Jaina caught on, "Okay, you tell him I'll pay him thirty credits for the whole night," she said. Jacen commed Janson and the pilot was more than willing. Jaina and Jacen dropped him off on the way to get Anakin. The pilot's smile faded as Hunter growled at him. "Try and be nice to Wes, Hunter," Jaina said and hugged the dog before handing him to Wes. "Take good care of him or no pay," she said and let Jacen lead her towards Anakin's quarters. They picked up the youngest Solo and then went to the function room. Leia greeted them. "Good girl, Jaina, you look nice," she approved. Jacen rolled his eyes at Anakin. "You boys look handsome too," Leia added, "Come through, the Fels have already arrived." Jaina followed her mother, her brothers following her. All eyes turned as they entered the room and Jaina felt herself blush but she kept her head high and seated herself next to her father. "Miss Solo?" a droid attendant said metallically, she turned. "Your seat is over here," the droid grabbed her arm and escorted her over to a young man who politely pulled out the seat next to him. She glared daggers at her mother who smiled apologetically then turned and smiled politely at the young man. She noticed how handsome he was. He had eyes of the palest green and jet black hair. His facial features were well defined and he had an air of formality about him. She turned away, not wanting him to think she was staring.

Jag watched as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entered to room and made to sit next to Han Solo. A droid took her arm and led her around to near him. He held his breath as the droid stopped at the seat next to his. He put on a polite face and pulled out her seat for her. She made a face at someone at the end of the room and then smiled at him as she sat down. He looked away from her. He turned after a minute or so and studied her. She had curly, dark brown hair and a creamy complexion. Her eyes were like liquid, golden brown, just like the finest Corellian brandy. Her face was delicate, with slight eyebrows and high cheekbones. She was wearing a black dress, one that was low cut in back and front and drew attention to her long legs and slender figure. She was extremely beautiful. She fidgeted a little, as though she felt his eyes on her. His father was studying her appraisingly from his seat next to Jag and his mother was gazing at her, lost in thought. She didn't turn though and Jag got the impression she was embarrassed, but why someone as beautiful as her was embarrassed was lost to him. Chief of State Leia Organa Solo came up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Baron and Baroness Fel, Jagged," she said, "I would like you to meet my daughter, Jaina." Jag's eyes almost popped from their sockets. She turned and realization dawned in her eyes. "Glad to meet you," Jaina said in a voice as sweet and warm as honey, extending a hand. Jag made to bring it to his lips, as was proper but Jaina flinched slightly. She didn't pull away as he pressed his lips to her knuckle but her hand was shaking. He let her hand go reluctantly. Leia smiled slightly, "Jagged, we've made arrangements for Jaina and her brothers, Jacen and Anakin, to take you out into the city tonight after the formal dinner, they plan to show you a good time." Jag smiled a little, "Thank you, Princess Leia, I'm sure I'll enjoy it," he responded. Leia smiled and whispered something to Jaina as she left.

"He's quite a hunk," Leia whispered in Jaina's ear as she left. Jaina sent the equivalent of a slap on the arm through the Force and she could hear her mother laughing in her mind as she went back to her seat. She smiled at Jag again, "So, uh..." she faltered, "Jagged, how was your trip here?" she managed to say. "Please, call me Jag, and thank you, it was fairly uneventful," he replied. Jaina smiled a little and her eyes went distant for a moment. "Sorry, just checking up on my dog," she apologized a minute later, "Wes Janson's babysitting him and I keep getting a bit worried." "Wes Janson..." Jag wondered aloud, "He's the one who carries that stuffed Ewok around?" Jaina giggled, "Yep, that's Janson." Jag looked at her curiously, "Does everyone here call people by their last names?" he asked. "Oh, it's just familiarity," Jaina said quickly, "Wedge and Wes always used to baby sit me or my twin brother, right up until we were twelve, and he always used to take me to the simulators," her eyes drifted off as she remembered, "The first time I beat him was when I was five, and Wedge never let him live it down." Jag laughed a little, "Being beaten by a five year-old has to be pretty embarrassing," he said, "Especially if you're a flight commander." Jaina laughed with him, "I still beat him." Jag grinned at her, not used to having this freedom of conversation with anyone else. The meals came and Jaina looked up to the end at her mother. Leia sliced a delicate sliver of her meat and brought it to her mouth. Jaina waited until she had swallowed then cut a small piece of her own meat. Jag followed suit. Soon, the meal was finished and Jaina rose from the table, grabbing a bag she had slung under there without him noticing. A tall boy who looked rather like Jaina came up and grabbed her arm, "Jace, this is Jag," Jaina introduced him, "Jag, this is my brother Jacen." Another boy came up, he was just slightly shorter than Jaina but he didn't look like her. He had mussed hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Anakin, this is Jag, Jag, this is my little brother Anakin," Jaina said impatiently, "Let's go, these shoes are killing my feet!" Jacen rolled his eyes. Jag looked to his father who nodded that he should go. He followed the Solo kids out. Jaina immediately ran into a small room off the main hall and got changed. Jacen tapped his foot impatiently. Jaina burst out a minute later in a pair of loose black pants and a red shirt. She breathed a sigh of relief. "So, Jace, where are we going?" she asked, pulling her pants up a little bit. "The lower levels," Jacen said slyly. Jaina grinned, "Hope you like adventure, Jag!" Jaina exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, "Did you bring your blaster?" Jag nodded, "Of course I did, I never go anywhere without it," he replied. Jaina reached into her bag and withdrew her lightsaber, Jacen and Anakin grabbed theirs. "Get ready for some action," Jaina murmured and they left the building. They were in the lower levels in a few minutes, Jaina leading them down the ramps and through the crowds with self-assured confidence. Jacen thumbed his lightsaber on and Anakin did the same. Jaina extended a hand and dragged a hawkbat from the shadows with the Force. "Want some target practice?" she offered Jag. Jag was filled with a sudden desire to impress Jaina and he severed the hawkbat's head from its body with a carefully placed shot. Jaina nodded in approval, "Good shot," she said. Jaina spun around and tiptoed around the corner they'd just turned. "Run!" she shouted as pounding footsteps came after her. The three boys ran for their lives, Jaina hot on their heels. Jacen grabbed Jag by the arm and all three Jedi levitated themselves into the air, Jag dragged along by Jacen. They landed on a balcony 10 meters off the ground. "Woah, that was close," Anakin panted. Jaina burst out laughing, "But how quick did he creep up on us? He's bloody good." "But you're better!" Anakin shot back. "Do you do this often?" Jag asked, speaking up for the first time. "Yeah," Jaina replied, "Whenever we get the chance, it's a blast." "Jaina's our spotter, she's lighter and makes less noise when she runs," Anakin added, "So then it's easier for us to escape." Jag brushed himself off, "Why are we down here again?" he asked. "To have some fun and find things," Jaina chimed in. "Let's go back down, it's kinda boring above the action," Jacen said and dropped over the side. Anakin dropped after him. "You coming?" they called up. Jaina extended a hand to Jag, "Come on, it's a lot more fun going down than up," she said mischievously. Jag took her hand and looked down dubiously, "There's a ramp down there," he said cautiously. "And ramps are made for sliding," Jaina pointed out and dragged Jag over the edge. They landed on a fortunately placed piece of foam, Jaina landing mostly in Jag's lap, "Sorry!" she yelled as they slid down the slope. Jag made no move to push her off but when they reached the bottom she leapt lightly to her feet. She helped him up, "Did you like that?" she asked. Jag looked into her eyes, "It was- quite thrilling," he said quietly. Jaina blushed a little as they ran up to where her brothers were waiting. "Took you long enough!" Jacen commented. Jaina slapped him lightly; "You were the one who decided to jump over and leave us there!" she shot back. They continued down another ramp. "Shh," Jaina whispered suddenly, turning around and palming the thigh blaster in her leg holster, one Jag hadn't noticed her put on. "No lightsabers unless absolutely necessary," she warned her brothers quietly, "Get your blasters out, this guy's dangerous." The three boys held their blasters at the ready. Jaina slowly went back the way they'd come, disappearing into the shadows. They couldn't hear Jaina moving but Jacen's face was scrunched up in concentration as he tracked her through the Force. They heard Jaina shout in alarm and Jacen felt a sharp pain shoot down his right leg. "She's hurt," he whispered. "RUN!" they heard Jaina scream and the sound of sizzling flesh echoed through the stillness of the under levels at night. The sound of pounding feet echoed in Jag's ears as he sprinted, blindly following Jacen and Anakin. They stopped at least a kilometre away from the place where they'd last seen Jaina. Jacen's face was slightly panicked as he stretched out with the Force to find his sister. "Jaina!" Jag called and Anakin clapped a hand over his mouth, "Don't!" he hissed, "Unless you want more targets than your blaster power pack can handle!" Jag wisely kept his mouth shut after that. They heard light footsteps and labored breathing coming closer to them. "Jaina?" Anakin called softly. Jaina collapsed next to Jacen, "He packed a vibroblade tonight," she said, having difficulty speaking. Jacen hugged her gently, "Good job keeping him off our tail," he said. Jaina half-smiled, "Well, I had a little adrenaline rush back there," she said. "Having fun?" she asked Jag. "If you count adrenaline rushes and physical activity fun," he said, "And a lot of fear, then yes, I've had a blast." Jaina laughed. She pulled the leg of her pants up over her knee and well up her thigh. A long gash marred the pale skin of her leg. "Ouch," Anakin commented. "Jace? A little help?" she asked. Jacen rested his hand along the gash and a glow surrounded his hand. Jaina sighed in relief after a few moments and got up. "So," she said, dusting her hands, "Hand up whoever's ready for some more action?" Jacen and Anakin raised their hands and Jaina looked at Jag. "Or do you want to go back?" she asked. He shook his head, "You people never give up, do you?" he asked. "We haven't heard you laugh yet," she retorted, "And we haven't shown you a good enough time yet, until you laugh until you can laugh no more."

Jag looked at the gash on Jaina's leg. As Jacen rested his hand on it, Jag wished suddenly that it was him doing that instead of Jacen. He wanted to feel Jaina's skin under his fingers. He quickly banished such thoughts from his mind and stood up. "Okay, well, obviously I can't pass up a challenge, so off we go!" he said. Jacen looked at him; he'd caught a trace of a thought from Jag that was quite unexpected, concerning his sister...

Jaina looked at Jag, her eyes drinking him in, but to anyone watching it would have seemed like she was merely sizing him up. "Jace? D'you reckon he can take the tunnels?" Jacen looked Jag up and down, "Depends, he's taller than Anakin and Anakin can take them, but he's not a Jedi." He looked at Jaina, "Tell you what," he said, "If you can beat my sister in hand to hand, or even just give her a little run, I reckon you could make it through 'em." Jag looked at Jaina; she was so slender and small compared to him! "I'll go easy on you," she said and winked. She assumed a fighting stance, dropping to a low crouch, one leg stretched out behind her and both hands on the ground. "No Force assistance, Jaya," Jacen warned and stood back. Jag looked at her again then lunged. She leapt easily over his flamboyant attack, landing on her feet behind him. He spun around and aimed a low kick at her ankles. "Nice try," she said and vaulted over him again. "Aren't you using the Force to do that?" he asked, circling her. "Nope," she answered, her eyes locked on his. He went for her and high-kicked towards her face. She spun away from his blow and caught his ankle. He drove down with his foot and she let go, "Almost," she said encouragingly. He felt another overwhelming desire to impress her but forced it back.

Jaina lashed at Jag with her right leg but he caught her foot and made to use it to flip her onto her back. She flipped over in midair, her legs up straight, and landed on her hands. She wrenched her legs away from him and landed again, in her fighting crouch. "You're damn near impossible to beat," Jag muttered darkly. "Jacen, when was the last time you beat her?" Anakin asked, loud enough for Jag to hear, "Last week, but only because we were using lightsabers and some kid came into the gym and used the Force to try and pull her top up," Jacen replied loudly. Jaina blushed and Jag looked startled. She took that opportunity to run at him, he turned at the last possible instant and jumped aside. She caught the top of his tunic and used it to whirl him around. He felt slightly dizzy as his surroundings whirled by in a flash. She slammed him down onto the floor, aiming it so he landed on a piece of foam. Her hands were on his chest, her knees either side of his legs and she held him down. He shivered at having her so close to him, at touching her. He relaxed as she rolled off him and rose smoothly, without using her hands, he noticed, rather bemusedly. "That's the price you pay for becoming distracted," she said. "Good try, Jag," Jacen said, clapping. "I reckon you could take the tunnels, and whatever else is in there," Jaina approved, "Not at all bad for someone so tall, I thought you'd be rather clumsy." Jag blushed lightly, a tinge starting on his neck. They started in a different direction.

Leia reached out to check on the kids. _Jaina,_ she said through the Force, noticing the slight stinging in her daughter's leg, _What happened? Fell over, _she replied nonchalantly. _Is Jagged okay? Are your brothers behaving? _Jaina's unflappable calmness soothed her, _Yes, we're all fine, just mucking around, having a good time like you said, Jag's a nice guy, he's having fun._ Leia left them alone, reassured. "Syal, Soontir," she said, approaching them. "Oh, hello, Ambassador," Syal said brightly. "Do you know exactly where our son is?" Soontir asked. "Not exactly,"Leia admitted, "But I just checked in with Jaina and she says they're all fine, having a good time, doing whatever it is that teenagers do these days, she says Jagged is having fun." Syal sighed in relief, "You looked rather worried for a moment over there, did something happen?" she asked suddenly. "Oh, Jaina hurt her leg, but she says it's fine, she just fell over," Leia said quickly. She moved away quickly, they were quite paranoid.

"Just Mom, checking up on us," Jaina said as they hurried down another ramp. "Did she say anything about my parents?" Jag asked, rather anxiously. "No," Jaina said gently, "I'm sure they know you're fine, Jag, after all," she grinned the crooked Solo grin at him; "You're with us!" He shook his head, "You Solos are very confident," he commented. "Why shouldn't we be?" Anakin asked, "We have Luke Skywalker for an uncle, Mara Jade for an aunt, Leia Organa Solo for a mother and Han Solo for a father, not to mention Anakin Skywalker for a grandfather and Padme Naberrie for a grandmother." Jag cocked his head, "They say that important traits sometimes skip a generation..." he muttered slyly, "Like modesty." Jacen laughed and slapped him on the back, "You're okay, dude, you're okay!" he said. Jag felt slightly more comfortable now that he knew for sure the Solo kids liked him and would watch out for him. "Remember last visit here?" Jaina said, her voice low, "That bounty hunter almost got us?" "Almost got you, you mean," Jacen shot back, keeping his voice down, "He liked the look of you." Jaina blushed, "No, I'm smaller, but he underestimated me," she said, "He wasn't even that strong, just really big!" "Oh, really?" a voice challenged from above her. Jaina looked up and pushed Jag aside just as a masked, large man leapt upon her. His hands went around her neck and tried to crush her windpipe. Jag fired several rapid shots at the man, as did Jacen and Anakin. The man avoided every single shot. Jaina was going pale; the man was much larger than her and laying atop her. Jag fired another shot, right at the man's head. He moved but it grazed his shoulder and he rolled off Jaina with a yelp. Jacen's hands moved faster than the human eye could see, setting his blaster to stun and firing a blast at the injured man.

Jaina lay still, gasping for air. Jag and Jacen crouched down beside her, Anakin keeping an eye out for other possible threats. "Are you okay?" Jacen asked, brushing a lock of hair away from his sister's face. "That hurt," Jaina said, her voice rough, "A lot." Jacen let a smile appear on his lips before he worked an arm under Jaina's back, propping her up against him. "Thanks for getting me away from him," Jag said, his eyes focusing on her face. "That's okay," Jaina said, the difficulty it took to speak displaying itself in the tight lines of her mouth, "After all, we can't have you going home bloody and bruised." Jag smiled a little then looked at Jacen.

Leia felt her daughter again, her lungs burning and a dull aching around her neck. She grabbed Han's comlink from his belt and dialed in Jaina's frequency.

Jaina's comlink beeped and Jacen nodded to Jag to answer it. Jag answered it, it was Leia. "Jagged, is Jaina okay? She's hurt herself, hasn't she?" Leia babbled. Jacen shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Here, I'll hand you over to Jacen," Jag said and shoved the comlink into Jacen's hands. Jaina grinned weakly, "I'm fine, Mom!" she called. Leia heard her, "Jacen Solo! What happened to your sister?" she demanded. "Mom, she's fine, we'll talk to you when we get home, we're on a mission, remember?" he said. "Alright, but make sure you don't do anything silly, like going down into the lower levels," she said reluctantly, "It's very dangerous down there." She hung up. The Solo kids all burst into laughter and Jag laughed with them.

"Honestly, she thinks we're all so well-behaved!" Anakin gasped, his face red. "And 'Don't go down to the lower levels, they're very dangerous!' That's a classic!" Jacen added, his eyes full of mirth. "Then there's 'Make sure you don't do anything silly'" Jag chimed in, his own daring amazing him, "Like we're doing anything within the bounds of mental sanity anyway!" This sent all four teenagers into fresh gales of laughter. Jag and Jacen helped Jaina up once she'd caught her breath, "Being strangled sure ain't the way to impress anyone, Jaya," Jacen whispered in his sister's ear. Jaina's cheeks flamed, "Brother dear, when you tried to impress Tenel you got yourself into all sorts of trouble, a lot of people involved," she retorted, "Anyway, I'm not trying to impress him."

Jag didn't hear what was being said between the twins but Jacen shot him a sly glance and wink. "So, Jag," Jacen said conversationally, "Having fun yet?" "Oh, yes," Jag said, his tone dead serious, "I'm having a great time watching people jump from the sides and attack us, and having your mother call, telling us not to be stupid, this is the most fun I've ever had in my life." Jacen quirked an eyebrow and Jaina cocked her head thoughtfully, "Maybe we should go and have a game of pool at Nine Volt," Anakin said. "We have to go through the tunnels to get there anyway, may as well make a time of it and have some fun," Jaina countermanded him. Jacen and Jag agreed with Jaina, "Why stop at only having your life threatened twice?" Jacen asked, "Let's see if we can get our combined near-death experiences of this evening up to about four each, then this can be classed as a good time." Jag shook his head wearily, "This is your idea of fun?" he asked, "Almost getting killed?" Jaina shrugged, "We've lived with it for most of our lives," she said, "You get used to it." He laughed. 'Wow," Anakin said to his brother through the Force, 'He's loosened up already!' Jacen looked at Jag thoughtfully, 'Jaya has that effect on people,' he finally replied, 'He likes her, and I reckon she has a thing for him too.' 'No way!' Anakin sent, 'On second thoughts, maybe he does, he sure didn't object when she landed in his lap!'

"Tunnel time!" Jaina announced, catching her brothers' mental conversation, and trying to stop them from talking about her. "This way," Jacen said, motioning towards a dark alleyway. Jaina started for it and Anakin followed her. "Jag, over here for a minute," Jacen said. Jag went over to Jacen slowly, "Yes?" he said. "I've noticed something since we've been out," Jacen said, leaning against the wall. "And what's that?" Jag asked, slightly nervous. He knew Jacen was a Jedi, maybe he'd read his mind and picked something up that had bothered him. Most likely how attractive he found Jaina... "You've been rather careless with what you've been thinking," Jacen went on, "I'm not a seasoned Jedi, and nor is Jaina or Anakin. But Anakin and I have picked up on something rather curious that seems to have slipped straight past our dear sister." Jag gulped, now he was nervous. "No need to be nervous, we won't hurt you," Jacen said, Jag was astounded with the ease Jacen knew what he was thinking. "Unless," Jacen went on, "You take advantage of the effect you have on my sister." "I- I have an effect on your sister?" Jag sputtered. Jacen nodded, "And if you do anything whatsoever to hurt her, even the tiniest little thing, this," he indicated his lightsaber, "Will do away with your family jewels." Jag winced, "But she fancies you too, so don't stuff up," Jacen said, "She's a tough catch, my sister, so watch your back or my dad'll have something to do with it too." They caught up to Jaina and Anakin quickly, Jag a little terrified of Jaina's brothers. Jaina looked at him curiously, he was white and shaking. _Jacen, what did you do to the poor guy? Nothing! Just had a little chat? Yeah, a little chat. About what, might I ask? You. What about me? How he'd better not look at your ass anymore while me and Anakin are watching, or Dad for that matter. How do you know he was looking at my ass? His eyes were round as plates, Jaya, he wants you bad. Shut up, nerf-herder. I know you want him too... I said shut up! He wants you bad! I'm ignoring you now. _Jaina started whistling and Jacen was grinning at her like a lunatic. Jag wondered what it was like to be able to use the Force. "I can't imagine not being able to use it," Jaina said, catching his thought. "I can't imagine living in a house where levitation is used on a regular basis," Jag replied, "Or lightsaber sparring is a pastime." Jaina grinned sheepishly, "You ever seen a real lightsaber fight?" Anakin asked. Jag shook his head, "I can imagine it would be quite thrilling," he replied, catching her eye. She didn't tear her glance away and he stared deeper. "Jaya?" Jacen asked, waving a hand in her face. Jaina started and looked away, "Sorry," she said, her voice low, "I just spaced out for a minute there." Jacen looked suspiciously at Jag then turned away. They were near the tunnels and the entrance loomed, dark and forbidding. Jag unwittingly moved closer to Jacen, the sight of the lightsaber hanging from his belt somewhat reassuring. "Okay," Jacen said, "We'll split into pairs, we'll scavenge some stuff, I think Jaya brought some transport disks?" Jaina nodded and produced them from her pocket, handing one to Jacen. "If anyone gets into trouble, use the comlinks, I have mine and Jaya has hers. Jag's the oldest, and Jaina's the second so I say Jaya goes with him, even if me and Anakin are younger, we're both Jedi, so the two oldest, one Jedi, and two younger, two Jedi," he explained. Jag shrugged, "I'm not fussed, so long as I'm not by myself," he said nonchalantly. Jacen grinned, "We'll meet back here in two standard hours, or whenever if we use the comlinks and someone needs help." Jaina nodded, "Jag and I will go this way," she pointed down a tunnel to her left, "Jace and Anakin can go down that one," she pointed to one behind her, "They all connect so we shouldn't be too far away from each other if anyone needs help." Jag followed Jaina.

"We should find more stuff down this way," Jaina whispered to him as they got far enough away from her brothers, "I found a good photon trap down here a few weeks ago, and a droid shell. After that I found some stuff from the droid's internal mechanisms, we've got a good chance of scoring some worthwhile stuff." Jag nodded, "Sounds good," he replied. A hawkbat flew at Jag from the shadows and Jaina's lightsaber was out in a second, cutting it down. "Watch yourself," she warned quietly, "There's a lot worse than hawkbats further in, and I'd hate to have to take you back to your parents in pieces, you're a promising Rebel." Jag grinned once she turned her head. Jag stumbled over something a few minutes later, "Look, Jaina!" he hissed, holding up a dented comlink. Jaina grinned, her white teeth flashing in the dimness, "Good spotting, we'll fix it up later for you," she said and handed him her transport disk. He programmed it in and then handed it back to Jaina. She slipped the disk into her pocket and then started moving forward again. They walked in silence for another fifteen minutes, taking several turns, when she stopped suddenly. "Okay, we have to be really vigilant now," she said softly, "There's a gang up ahead, they've always had it in for me and my brothers, they want us to join them." Jag nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. A spark passed through his hand and she jumped as though she'd been electrocuted, his touch was like electricity. "Sorry," he whispered. "That's okay," she replied quietly, "It's just a little shock, I'm fine." Jag sighed thankfully, and they continued forward. There was a small fire ahead and a gang of scruffy looking teenagers crowded around it. "They're the Black Raiders," Jaina informed him, stretching up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "They hate me, be ready to run if the escape tunnel up ahead is blocked." Jag tensed, his leg muscles stretched, ready to bolt. He felt Jaina tense beside him and her fingers brush his. He flinched as another spark passed through him. Jaina pushed on a cut away section of the wall but it was blocked. "Dammit," she cursed, her voice low. "I'll squeeze your hand as soon as we need to run," she said, slipping her hand into his. She peered around the corner. She nudged one of the guys with the Force and put the thought that it was her, in the tunnel across the room. "That Solo girl, Jaina, she's here!" they heard one of them shout and run toward a tunnel on the other side. Jaina squeezed Jag's hand tightly, "Now!" she hissed and they ran. The gang spun around as they heard the footsteps. They sprinted after Jaina and Jag. Jaina spun around, dropping Jag's hand which she was still clutching and ran backwards, not facing the direction she was running and firing her blaster repeatedly. Several of the gang members fell with shots to the legs and they screamed death threats at Jaina. "Run faster!" she shouted at Jag, speeding her pace up while managing not to trip over anything in front of her that she couldn't see. Jag sprinted, his longer legs carrying him further with each step than the gang members. Soon, they disappeared from sight. Jaina breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Jag. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright. He was panting badly and leant down, his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. "What a blast!" he exclaimed, laughing. "That was awesome!" Jaina smiled at him and sat down, leaning against the wall. Jag sat next to her and they exchanged glances. "I didn't think you'd loosen up this much," Jaina confessed, "Mom said you were really reserved and formal." "I am, normally, anyway," he said thoughtfully, "I feel really comfortable with you guys though, I feel like I can open up." Jaina grinned a crooked Solo grin at him, "Even me?" she asked, raising a slender eyebrow. Jag nodded, "Especially you," he said then blushed, not knowing what had possessed him to say that. Jaina's eyes widened and she turned away, her cheeks pink. She really liked Jag already, and she hadn't even known him a day.

Jag looked at Jaina admiringly, he already really liked her, and he hadn't even known her for a day yet! Jaina rose easily and held out a hand to help Jag up. She was blushing like crazy; she'd just caught Jag's thought about already really liking her. She was surprised, Jag could have any girl he wanted, and he liked her! Jag's foot scuffed something hard as he got up. Jaina knelt down and brushed away all the dust and debris and picked up a blaster battery pack. "Score!" she exclaimed quietly, keeping her voice down. She programmed it into the disk and then slipped the disk back into her pocket. "Which way do you want to go?" she asked, "Left or right?" Jag looked at each of the tunnels, "Right one," he decided, "It looks more dangerous," he added. Jaina grinned, "I have an adrenaline junkie on my hands," she muttered mock-sardonically, "Just great." Jag laughed, "It's better than having a square," he retorted. Jaina shrugged, "Suppose so," she agreed. They crept down the tunnel Jag had chosen and soon encountered a choice. Face another gang, or they had to separate, the tunnel was only big enough for Jaina to fit, Jag would get stuck. The only other way was through the huge opening which Jaina knew from past experience housed another gang, even more dangerous than the first one. "I don't want to split up," Jag said, "I'd never forgive myself if you made me take the comlink and something happened to you because I had the comlink." Jaina smiled slightly, "I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt either, Jag," she said shyly. Jag touched her cheek, "We'll stick together," he said softly. She nuzzled her cheek against his hand then quickly pulled away when she realized what she'd done, a horrified expression on her face.

"He's falling for her, fast," Anakin said, touching Jag through the Force, "And Jaya's not much better; she's apparently just showed affection towards him." Jacen shook his head wearily. "This is strange," he said, "I've never known Jaina to fall for someone so hard or so quick." Anakin grinned, "You have to admit," he said, "They do make a cute couple." "Quit being so sentimental, brother," Jacen said, "If he hurts her... I'll do something to him I'd rather not express in words." Anakin gulped, then grinned, "Sounds kinda like what you threatened that guy with the other day," he said, "The one who wouldn't stop following Jaya?" Jacen scowled, "I have every right to do that," he said gruffly, "Jaina might be older than me but she's our only sister, we have to watch out for her." Anakin nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed, "She's so susceptible to being hurt by guys, because she's so trusting."

Jag looked at her, astounded. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I overstepped myself there, I'm really sorry!" Jag allowed a smile to creep onto his face, "No, don't be sorry," he said softly, "I rather liked it." Jaina's eyes widened, "Oh..." she faltered and blushed. "You look so pretty when you're nervous," Jag blurted then backed away, surprised at himself. Jaina looked surprised too, "You really think so?" she asked shyly. "You're beautiful all the time," he said solemnly. Jaina smiled, a genuine smile that made her eyes shine.

"Yuck, they've gone all mushy," Jacen complained as they walked down a tunnel, "He's gushing to her and she's falling for it." Anakin laughed, "What's he saying to her?" Jacen concentrated, "He just told her she's beautiful and she's gone all gaga," he replied, "It's making me sick." "You go gaga with Tenel too," Anakin reasoned. "Yeah, I'm entitled to that!" Jacen protested, "We've been going out for two years!" "And Jag Fel wants our sister so bad," Anakin retorted. Jacen's eyes flashed, "He touches her indecently, and I'll have his head," he said shortly.

Jaina smiled at Jag, "Come on," she said, "We'd better get going, gotta scavenge more than my brothers' get." She grabbed his hand and peered around the entrance. The gang in there was bigger than she remembered, and they had blasters. "Jag," she said softly, "We can't run past them, they'll shoot us down, and anyway, they've always wanted to kill one of the people who live in the upper levels, it's a dream of theirs." Jag looked surprised, "Well, what do I have to do?" Jaina looked at him, "Nothing, Jag," she ordered, "You stay here, with the comlink, while I distract them. When they've followed me, you call Jacen and Anakin, their frequency is on the back of the comlink and they'll come get you, I'll catch up with you later." Jag shook his head firmly, "This is exactly what I don't want to happen," he said, "I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt again just so I can get rescued." Jaina laughed suddenly. "We've known each other all of a night," she said, when she noticed Jag looking at her incredulously, "And we're both arguing so the other one stays safe! I find that funny!" Jag started to laugh too. "Okay," Jaina said, "How about this? I lead them away, you stay here and call Jacen and Anakin then I turn around and come back here and we both escape with my brothers?" Jag agreed reluctantly. "Lightsaber use is necessary," she said, "So if you hear me screaming, it's probably a battle cry because these guys don't know I'm a Jedi, they think I'm just some girl who lives in the upper levels and has a fetish for danger." Jag nodded. "Okay, but hurry back," he said. She smiled then tentatively gave him a hug. He hugged her back briefly then let her go, "Hurry back," he repeated and watched her run out into the centre of the huge cavern. There was a hungry expression in the eyes of the gang members as they rounded on Jaina, feasting their eyes on her body. Her eyes sparkled with the imminent rush of adrenaline and she bolted across the cavern and ran through another door. Jag grabbed he comlink she'd left him and dialed Jacen's frequency. "Yeah?" the younger boy answered. "Quick, we're in the north tunnel adjacent to the really big cavern, the one the big gang is in," Jag said quickly. "Where's Jaina?" Jacen asked. "She's distracted them, but she's coming back, she's trapped them in the cavern about fifteen hundred yards from where we are, she promised she'd circle back," Jag replied. "We'll be there in a few minutes, make sure Jaina doesn't get hurt," Jacen said, his voice low. "They've got blasters, Jacen; she took her lightsaber and said if I heard her screaming she was probably just shouting a challenge!" Jag cried, "Hurry, I'll try and find her!" "No!" Jacen said, his voice harsh, "You stay there. Anakin and I will help Jaina. Stay put." He disconnected. He heard Jaina scream something incomprehensible and began to panic. He heard Jacen and Anakin's voices added to the racket. Soon, all fell gradually silent.

He rose and looked out into the cavern cautiously. He heard laughter and the sound of Jaina gasping for breath. He jogged into the next cavern and saw Jaina on her knees, laughing, Jacen trying to haul her up and Anakin roaring with laughter on the side of them. "Did- did you see his face!" Jaina gasped, "He looked so comical, then WHOOSH!" she laughed again, "In come you guys and BANG! Ha! It was funny!" Jacen collapsed next to her, laughing. Anakin beckoned him over and they plopped on the floor next to the laughing twins. "Have you gone crazy?" Jag asked cautiously, "You just had to fight for your lives and you're laughing?" Jaina hiccupped, "That's what happens when you have to do this on a regular basis," she explained, blinking, "It gets quite fun and then you go crazy." "Ah. Aha," Jag said, backing away slightly. Jaina laughed at him then slapped his arm, "You'll soon learn it's better to be crazy than serious," Jacen said, hiccupping too. Jag and Anakin helped them up. "Let's go," Anakin said, "I think we need some bed rest, especially you two nutcases, maybe you'll wake up saner..." Jag leant over and said in a loud stage whisper, "No chance, unless they have some kind of brain transplant." Anakin laughed, "Good idea, maybe we'll see what it's like to be them," he said thoughtfully, "I'll take Jacen's brain, you can have Jaya's, then you'll see what it's like to be a girl, I live with her so I've had enough." Jag laughed. Jaina grabbed his arm as she almost fell over again. "Whoops," she giggled, "My knees are about to give in, I ran a bit hard." "Okay," Jag said, hauling Jaina up and putting an arm around her shoulders to keep her up, "Let me get this straight. You laugh when you're happy?" Jaina and Jacen nodded. Anakin shook his head, "They laugh at everything." "And you laugh when you hurt yourself?" Jaina and her brother nodded, "I don't like crying," Jaina said, "It's too girly, I only cry if something really bad or sad happens, like someone dies or we watch a holodrama or a friend has a really bad breakup, then I'll cry with them." Jag didn't understand and gave up. Jaina and Jacen calmed down enough to walk on their own a few minutes later. They managed to get out of the tunnels and onto the mid levels in fifteen minutes. They arrived at the Solo quarters about twenty minutes later. Jaina palmed the control panel and they all burst into the living room. Syal and Soontir were there and Leia and Han with Luke and Mara. Syal and Leia leapt up and immediately went to their children. "Jaina! You're all dirty!" Leia exclaimed, "So are you boys! What did you get up to?" Syal fussed over Jag, straightening his jacket and smoothing his mussed hair. Jag allowed Syal to finish fussing. "We had an awesome time," he said, throwing a glance at Jaina, Jacen and Anakin. Jaina winked at him, "Yeah, we all had fun," she chimed in. "We went to Astraglo Coffee House then to Nine Volt for some games of pool, then we played hide and go seek around the Senate building." Han rolled his eyes, "Hide and go seek?" he asked, "Will you ever stop playing that game? I swear, letting Wes babysit you when you were a kid is turning out to have some serious side effects." Jaina grinned, "But Daddy," she said innocently, "It's such a fun game!" The adults laughed. "Well, you kids go do whatever you do in the other lounge," Leia said, "We're having a discussion, we'll call you when Jagged's going." "Please, Ambassador, call me Jag, only Mom calls me Jagged," Jag said. Leia looked startled and watched as the kids as they darted into the other room. "Well," Soontir said, surprised, "'Hanging out', as they call it, with your children has certainly loosened him up, he was very uptight when we first got here, and when we told him we'd decided to move here indefinitely he was quite upset. He's made a few friends from the Academy who he talks to and hangs out with but I daresay he'll be happier with that arrangement now." Leia smiled, "Jaina could use a good friend, she's not too social with anyone apart from the Jedi that live here," she said.

Jaina collapsed onto the soft sofa and grinned. "Did you have a fine time, Jagged?" she teased. "Why, yes, it was fabulous, thank you, Princess," he replied pompously. Anakin snickered, "Ha! He called you princess, Jaya!" Jacen teased. Jag looked confused, "But technically you are, aren't you?" Jaina grinned, "Technically, but I'm definitely not a real princess," she assured him. Jag raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "I have to go get Hunter!" she exclaimed, leaping up, "My poor baby! He's been stuck with Wes for hours!" She ran out the front door. "Where's she gone?" Leia called. "Gone to rescue Hunter from Wes!" Jacen yelled back. "Who is Hunter?" Jag asked. "Her dog, I got him for her," Jacen replied, "Wes dog-sat for him while Jaina came tonight, the poor creature's probably pining for Jaina, he's attached to her like you wouldn't believe." Jaina came back in the room a few moments later, a small, furred creature in her arms. "Wes was glad to get rid of him!" she said as she walked in, "He said Hunter was a bit naughty, apparently he wouldn't stop barking at him and ran around like a mad thing, destroying everything in his path, I gave him forty credits instead, he has to replace his bedside table." Jacen laughed and clapped his hands. Hunter looked at him then at Jaina. Jaina put him down and he ran to Jacen, bounding into the young man's lap. Jacen laughed as the dog licked his face. The dog then jumped off Jacen and trotted over to Jag. The little animal cocked his head at Jag then sprung onto his legs. Jag recoiled and Jaina laughed. "He likes you!" she assured Jag, "He's not gonna hurt you! He just wants to jump all over you!" Jag tried to force the little thing away from his face but the dog's tongue slipped between his hands and slobbered all over his cheek. "Yuck," he commented as the dog ran to Jaina who scooped him up into her arms and held him close, nuzzling her face in his fur. "My precious baby," she cooed, cuddling him. Jacen rolled his eyes and Jag laughed. "What?" she said indignantly, "He is!" "Nothing," Jag assured her, "I think it's really cute." Jacen made googly eyes and Anakin laughed at him. Jaina shot them a glare and sat down, Hunter's back legs in her lap and his forelegs on her chest, nestling his head in her hair. She stroked the dog, her fingers splaying out to run though his closely cropped fur. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Jaina rose. "I have to get home," she said, "Got some studying to do." Jag looked startled and a little upset but masked it quickly. "See you later, Jaya," Jacen said, rising to hug her. "Have fun studying," Anakin said mischievously, hugging her and patting Hunter on the head. "Goodnight, Jaina," Jag said, "Thanks for tonight, I had a blast." Jaina smiled at him, "We'll no doubtedly see you soon," she said, "'Night." She went and said goodbye to her parents and the Fels then left quickly. She collapsed on her bed and watched as Hunter promptly went to his little bed and curled up. "Goodnight, Hunter," she said softly and the dog yapped before falling asleep. She picked up her books and carried them to her desk. She pulled out several sheets of flimsiplast paper and a pen. She flipped open to the page she was up to and skim-read it, taking neat notes. She managed to do at least twenty pages before she yawned. She glanced at the chrono on her wall, it was 0245. She undressed to her underclothes and slid between the cool covers of her bed. A moment later Hunter came in and snuggled in beside her. She put her arm round him and pulled the little animal closer, his fur comforting against her bare stomach. She fell asleep a little while later.

Meanwhile, Jag was still with Anakin and Jacen and his parents were still talking with Leia and Han. "We should be getting home," Soontir said, rising and stretching his legs. Syal followed his lead. "Well, we'll have to catch up again soon," Han said, "The kids seemed to have fun and we can talk some more about ships." Soontir nodded, "Sounds okay to me, and I'm sure Jag will like to have another night out with your children." "Jag!" Syal called, "We're going!" Jag jumped up, hiding his eagerness to leave since Jaina had gone. "Well, we'll have to hang out again soon," Jacen commented, "Maybe we'll have a few games at Nine Volt, you can bring those friends of yours from the Academy, I'll bring a couple of friends too." Jag nodded, "Sure, sounds good," he agreed, "See you guys later." He left with his parents.

Jag fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He was confused; he knew he felt something for Jaina, but exactly what he felt he wasn't sure. And he was pretty sure she felt something for him too, which he found rather strange. She was beautiful, intelligent, brave, talented, and she liked him! He couldn't wait to tell Benny, Jerry and Marissa...

Jaina woke early the next morning, to Hunter licking her face. "Morning to you too!" she laughed and pushed him off the bed. The dog landed on his feet and jumped at her legs as she got up. "Let me shower in peace!" she said and slipped into the 'fresher. She stepped out a little while later, wrapped in a towel. Hunter was sitting patiently at the door, waiting. "Oooh, you're so cute!" she cooed and sat down on her bed. She dressed quickly and looked at the chrono. "Training with Aunt Mara in fifteen minutes!" she announced and tied her wet hair back from her face. Hunter's face drooped. "I'll be back in a few hours, don't worry," she promised her pet and kissed his snout. Hunter licked her face and she breezed out the door with a laugh. Jacen came in a few minutes later and Hunter barked joyfully when he recognized him. "Hey you," Jacen said, ruffling Hunter's fur affectionately. "Where's Jaya? Where's Jaya?" Hunter ran into Jaina's bedroom and jumped up on her desk, nosing aside papers until he found what he was looking for. He trotted back into the lounge room with a flimsiplast note in his mouth. Jacen took it and read it quickly.

_-Jaina,_

_Training at 0745 tomorrow morning, be there 0745 sharp._

_-Aunt Mara_

"They're pushing her way too hard," Jacen sighed and let the note flutter to the floor. "Guess you'd better come with me so you don't destroy the apartment," he said to Hunter, scooping him up and leaving Jaina's apartment.

Jaina blocked Mara's lightsaber with her own as the woman drove her ice blue blade down in a harsh down-sweep. "Harder, Jaina!" Mara ordered, "Fight harder!" Jaina disengaged the two lightsabers with a quick flick of her wrist and lashed out at Mara. It was close range but the Jedi Master managed to block the blow and force Jaina back. Jaina lunged again, slashing through the air with a hiss and bringing her own white blade down onto Mara's. The strength that the blow took almost tore Jaina's arm from her socket but she kept pushing down. Mara's lightsaber clattered to the floor and Jaina's was humming at her throat in an instant. "Well done, Jaina," Mara praised as her niece as she turned her lightsaber off. A clapping sound came from the sidelines and Jaina saw Jag standing there, leaning against the wall and applauding her. She blushed furiously. Mara looked at Jag appraisingly, "Who's the hottie?" she asked Jaina quietly. "Syal and Soontir Fel's son, Jag," Jaina replied, banishing her blush quickly. She hurried over to him. "What brings you here?" she asked. "I was looking for you," Jag answered simply, "Anakin said you'd most likely be here or your apartment. No-one was home so I came here." "Ah," Jaina said, "So, you found me, what's the matter?" "I just wanted to talk." "I'll come back later, Aunt Mara," Jaina called. Mara winked at her, "Sure, I'll be here till 1130, see you later," she called. _Go get 'em, tiger!_ She sent to her niece through the Force. Jaina grinned and followed Jag out.


	2. I Never Thought It Would Be Me Who Ended...

**Title: **This Is My Life

**Author: **AggressiveNegotiations01

**Characters: **Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Jagged Fel, Soontir and Syal Fel, Tenel Ka, Luke and Mara Skywalker, Benny Mitchell, Jerry Jorganos, Marissa Seramir.

**Summary: **NEW PLOT LINE! Some slight changes people! Jaina and Jag get slightly involved with each other, Han and Leia do not notice Jaina relapsing over an extended period of time and do NOT leave, new character introduced and a very sneaky new trail comes into play… NJO kind of, 'cept no intruders till later.

IT'S CALLED GALACTIC WAR!

ENJOY THE SUSPENSE!

_**And peace- such as the sea-gull knows through the bartering blue**_

_**Of ocean for the sallow grey of river anchorage**_

_**Eyeing imperturbably oil-slick, floating orange peal,**_

_**This is what I wish for you.**_

Bruce Dawe, excerpt from Free-will Offering

**CHAPTER TWO: **I Never Thought It Would Be Me Who Ended Up Like This

Jaina followed Jag from the gym. Force, she'd only known him a day, not even, and he was so attractive to her already…

Jag looked at Jaina, her eyes were shining and her cheeks were pleasantly pink with exhaustion. "You're really good with that thing," he commented suddenly, a memory of her lightsaber humming at the red-headed woman's throat flashing past his eyes. "Thanks, but I'm not as good as my brother," she said shyly, blushing a little.

"I suppose he practices more often," Jag said as they walked.

"Yeah, he and Anakin spend their lives dancing around with lightsabers, I have other things that I'm better at," Jaina replied. "I'll never be as good a Jedi as Anakin and Jace, but I hope to be a pilot one day, a really good one." Her eyes were dreamy.

"With the determination I saw you show last night, I don't doubt you will," Jag said.

Jaina grinned at him. "What do you really want, Jag?" she asked, still smiling. "I know you've got something on your mind."

Jag heaved a sigh. "I'm- I'm really confused, Jaina," he said, surprising her and even himself with his uncharacteristic forwardness.

"Why? What about?" she asked him, her deep brown eyes filled with concern.

"You," he said quietly. "I'm feeling things I've never felt before, and they're scaring me."

Jaina's eyes were worried. "About me?" she asked. "What kind of things?"

"I don't know," Jag answered honestly. "I- I can't describe them, it's –" he faltered.

Jaina smiled a lop-sided smile at him. "If it makes you feel any better," she admitted. "I spent hours studying and taking notes last night and this morning trying to keep my mind off of what happened last night."

Jag was surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Seriously?"

Jaina nodded. "Jag, I- I really like you," she said softly. "And I know we only met last night, but I felt that spark when you touched my cheek, and I can't get my mind off it."

Jag smiled a genuine smile. "Well, that sounds similar to what I'm feeling," he said quietly. "I really like you too."

Jaina grinned. "Want to go get a cup of caf?" she asked. "I got to sleep at around 0245 last night and after my sparring session, I'm half dead."

Jag grinned again. "Sure," he answered. "I'd love to."

Jaina led him to the Astraglo Coffee House and they ordered a cup of caf each. Jaina slid into the booth and motioned for Jag to sit next to her. He slid in beside her rather tentatively.

"So," she said, wrapping both her hands around her cup. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Jag swallowed a mouthful of caf and cleared his throat. "Well," he replied. "What do you want to know?" Jaina's face displayed a lop-sided grin. "If you have any siblings, or when you're going back to Csilla," she suggested.

"I am the middle child of five children," Jag began. "We have decided to move to Coruscant indefinitely and my two older siblings will be coming here shortly with their families. My two younger siblings are already here, they're being looked after by someone Uncle Wedge recommended, someone called Winter."

Jaina's face lit up. "She looked after me and my brothers when we were really little!" she gasped. "She's like my big sister!"

Jag laughed. "What a coincidence!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, Cherith and Davin are coming with their spouses in two weeks but Zera and Geran are already here."

Jaina smiled and took a dainty sip of her caf. "Sounds like you plan to stay for a while; have you made any new friends here?" she asked.

"Since we got here, about two months ago, I've been enrolled at the Flight Academy for next semester and I have three good friends, Jerry, Benny and Marissa."

"I wanted to go to the Academy, but I have to continue my training on Yavin." Jaina smiled. "But that makes us both pilots."

"Not to mention you and your brothers," Jag added and Jaina's eyes shone.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jag asked, finishing his caf.

"I'd love to, but I really have to go back and finish my training session with Aunt Mara," Jaina said regretfully. "Maybe we can catch up later in the week," she added, seeing Jag's disappointed face.

It quickly rose again. "Okay, how about Thursday?" he offered. "We'll meet here."

"Okay," Jaina agreed. "I'll see you then." She rose and left with a smile and wave at Jag.

Jaina blocked Mara's blow with her forearm. "You're getting better," Mara encouraged her. "Now let's see if you can beat me. Remember, I'm the enemy, not your aunt." Mara went to kick at Jaina's knees but in a flash faster than the eye could see, Jaina had her aunt's ankle and had flipped her onto the floor with surprising strength.

Luke clapped from the sidelines. "Well done, Jaya," he congratulated.

"No congratulations yet, Uncle Luke," Jaina gasped, catching her breath. "She's beaten me about ten times and I beat her once."

"Still," Luke countered. "Not many people can boast about beating Mara Jade in hand to hand combat." "I'd better go and shower," Jaina said, her voice rough with fatigue. "You can beat me up some other time, Aunt Mara."

Mara smiled at her. "Well done today, Jaya," she said and sent her on her way with a wave of her hand.

Jaina showered quickly and pulled on a form-fitting dark blue jumpsuit then left the gym complex, her heels striking a quick rhythm on the durasteel walkways. Several people stepped respectfully aside for her and she sighed. "Please, no, you go first," she said to them and they walked ahead of her cautiously. Her shoulders slumped.

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Jaina, she saw Jag a couple of times aside from their meeting at Astraglo on Thursday and that was cut short by him needing to help his father with something but they could exchange no more than a quick hello and smile any other time than that. She was feeling exhausted, and she hadn't slept in about two days when she decided to go to Astraglo. 'Maybe Jag will be there…' she thought and headed off.

Jag sat in the café, watching as people walked past and slowly sipped his drink. Suddenly, someone popped up next to him. "Hey, Fel!" Benny Mitchell exclaimed.

Jag grinned and motioned for his friend to sit down. "How've you been?" Benny asked, plopping down. "Good," Jag replied nonchalantly.

Benny's face split into a grin. "You've met someone?" he prodded, reading Jag's face like it was a book. "So who's the chick who snared Mr. Iceheart?"

Jag grinned shamelessly. "Her name's Jaina," he admitted. "I met her last week and we went for coffee the next morning and last Thursday."

Benny's face didn't show any recognition. "Jaina… do I know her? Is she hot?" Benny asked. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were talking about Jaina Solo, but that's impossible…"

Jag grinned again. "She's royalty, Benny," he said.

Benny's face looked like it was going to split and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "You took Jaina Solo out for coffee?" he asked incredulously. "You took _the_ Jaina Solo out for coffee?" Jag nodded, feeling more than a little proud of himself.

Jaina spotted Jag as soon as she entered the place. She decided to sneak up on him, it would be more fun. She crept up behind him slowly.

Benny was gawking at something behind Jag and Jag was just about to turn around when two fairly small, cool hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" the stranger announced brightly.

"Uh, would it be the princess?" Jag asked, covering the hands with his own and recognizing Jaina's voice.

The stranger giggled and flicked his ear playfully. "I told you not to call me that!" Jaina said sternly, her eyes full of mirth.

Jag laughed and pulled her down to sit next to him. Benny was still gawking. "Please stop looking at me like I'm a pink bantha," Jaina said politely and Jag hit his arm.

Benny's mouth closed and he straightened. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Highness," he said, rising and bowing deeply.

"Please, stop it and sit back down," Jaina said, her voice low and moving her hand in a circular motion, infusing her words with the strength of the Force. "I am no different to you; it's just my stupid last name." Benny was gob-smacked and sat back down immediately.

Jag was surprised to see Jaina here, and he could tell Benny was impressed. "So, how have you been?" Jag asked Jaina.

Jaina shrugged. "More or less okay," she replied. "A little stressed."

Jag smiled sympathetically. "You should lighten up your workload," he commented. "I spoke to Jacen the other day and he said you've been under a lot of pressure."

Jaina smiled. "Well, a little of it paid off when I beat Aunt Mara in hand to hand last week," she said, a tinge of pride evident in her voice.

"Wow," Benny said. "You beat Mara Jade Skywalker in hand to hand combat?"

Jaina nodded.

"She beat me too," Jag said mock-sulkily.

Benny laughed. "Imagine that," he sighed wistfully. "Jag Fel beaten by a princess…"

"I asked you not to call me that," Jaina pointed out quietly.

"Sorry," Benny apologized and blushed. Jaina smiled at him. "Well," she said, standing up. "I'd better get going, Hunter's probably tearing my apartment to pieces and I have studying to do."

Jag rose too. "When do you want to catch up again?" he asked and he could see Jaina was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Um, here's my comm number," she said, filching a piece of flimsi from her pocket. "Give me a call when you want to catch up." She smiled at them and departed the coffee house.

"Wow," Benny said. "She's hot."

Jag laughed. "Understatement, she's 'gorgeous'," he corrected.

Benny's face split into another grin. "You've fallen for her," he said. "Haven't you?"

Jag felt a slight tinge start on his neck. "No," he said quickly, a little too quickly. "I just think she's nice-looking."

Benny grinned slyly at him. "Jag's in love with a Solo, Jag's in love with the princess!" he singsonged. Jag shook his head and sighed.

Jaina locked her apartment door behind her and collapsed on the lounge, days of physical exhaustion and sleepless nights taking their toll on her. That guy with Jag had called her princess twice, and it just proved that everyone thought she was above them. "My life is seriously screwed," she said aloud. Hunter, hearing her voice, came barreling out from somewhere and pounced on her. She hugged him. "You're the only one who really cares, apart from Jag, and I don't really know him yet," she said softly. Hunter licked her face and she kissed his nose. "I have to have something to eat," she said, hearing her stomach rumble. She stood up and was halfway to the kitchenette when she looked down at her stomach. She patted it and her mind made her think she felt a lump of fat on her completely flat, sculpted belly. "No," she said, mentally disciplining herself. "I'm not that hungry, I can wait till dinner." She went into her room and sat down at her desk, flipping open a book on Jedi history. She studied for an hour and a half, Hunter pacing around her feet then falling asleep after half an hour. She rose, stretched, closed her book and grabbed her journal, unlocking it with the key under her lamp.

_I'm so tired all the time_, she wrote, _I think the last time I slept for more than two hours was two days ago, on second thoughts, maybe three… I honestly don't know._

Jaina's eyes slid out of focus for a moment then she shook her head and started to write again. _Jag's friend kept calling me a princess today at Astraglo, Jag knew it irritated me and tried to stop him calling me one, but it was too deeply enforced. I want to be a normal person, and I only feel like that when I study or train. So I keep studying and training…_ A few tears dropped from her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. She began to write again.

_Jacen and Anakin… I wish I could talk to them, they just take it all in their stride. Being related to royalty is no problem for them. They never get called princes, just 'The Jedi boys'. I don't think they'd understand. I'm going to take Hunter for a walk, my head hurts and I've got stomach cramps, maybe it'll loosen me up…_

She stood up again and locked her journal, sliding the key under a textbook then rubbed Hunter's stomach. "C'mon, Hunter," she said. "Walk time!" Hunter jumped up and looked around for his lead. Jaina slipped it around his neck then led him out onto the walkways. Hunter stayed obediently by her side as they walked. Jaina felt very dizzy all of a sudden and stumbled. She crashed into someone and fell against a wall.

The young couple recognized her immediately. "Oh, Princess, we're so sorry!" the woman apologized frantically, trying to help her up. The man was pale and grabbed Hunter's lead. Jaina rose with the woman's help, rubbing her head. "Please don't have us arrested!" the man pleaded. "We didn't mean to, honestly!"

Jaina smiled weakly. "It was my fault, and I won't have you arrested," she assured him.

"Thank you for your mercy, Your Highness," they bowed and continued. Jaina's vision spun and she leaned against a wall for support, her knees stinging. A concerned elderly Ryn stopped next to her. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked Jaina.

Jaina nodded dimly. "I'm fine, thank you, ma'am," she heard herself reply then she slumped to the floor.

Hunter was yowling and the Ryn woman called out for help. Someone called a medic on their comlink and they were there in a few minutes. One of the medics lifted Jaina onto a hover-stretcher and slid her onto a repulsor sled then took her to a medical facility.

Leia and Han were already there. Leia had felt Jaina's slide into unconsciousness through the Force bond she had with her daughter and they were pacing, worried expressions on their faces. "What's wrong with her?" Leia demanded.

"We have to run some tests," the medic explained and they carried Jaina's unresponsive form into the examination room.

Jacen felt Jaina slip from consciousness and he and Anakin raced to the medical facility where they sensed their mother. "What happened to her?" Jacen demanded, going up to his mother and father and watching as the man who had brought Hunter in chase after the dog, who was running around, barking and hiding under chairs. "They don't know yet," Leia replied, staring off into the transparisteel walls of the examination room.

The medics took several blood samples and then hooked her up to a monitoring machine. Jaina flinched as the needle was inserted in her wrist but fell still as soon as the medic released her forearm and rested it on her stomach.

The medic came towards Jaina's family a few moments later. "Well?" Leia prompted. "Is she okay?"

The medic shrugged. "We've taken blood samples for several different explanations but can't do an awful lot until we get the results back," he said. "You can go sit with her if you like."

Leia and Jacen were in the room an instant later, one sitting on either side of Jaina. Anakin and Han were in there a minute later. Jacen grabbed his sister's hand. It was pale and cool to the touch. Her fingers curled around his hand and locked into his instinctively. "I'm here, Jaya," he said softly. "I'm here." Leia's hands were sandwiching Jaina's other hand and there were tears in her eyes.

"Who took Hunter?" came a soft voice. "Where's Hunter?" Leia smiled through her tears as Jaina spoke, but her daughter's eyes didn't open. "I think someone brought him in here, he's out in the waiting room, running around like a mad thing," she said.

"Good," Jaina said softly. "Jace? Look after him for me…" She fell silent again.

Jacen squeezed her hand. "Okay, sis, okay," he whispered. "I'll look after him for you. He bent and kissed her forehead then put her hand over Leia's and rose. "I'll go get the little monster and take him back to my apartment, comm me if there's any change," he said and left. "Hunter!" he called and the little ball of fur and legs jumped into his arms, leaping from under a chair. He left the waiting room and headed towards his sister's apartment.

When they reached the door he set Hunter down and punched in the access code. "I know you know where she keeps her journal," he said to Hunter. "Show me."

Hunter ran into Jaina's room and nosed aside papers and books till he found a small key. He dropped the key on the ground and knocked Jaina's journal off the desk too. "Good boy," Jacen said and unlocked the book.

He opened it to the most recent entry and read it.

_I'm so tired all the time_, he read, _I think the last time I slept for more than two hours was two days ago, on second thoughts, maybe three… I honestly don't know._ He kept reading, the entry frightening him more with each word he read.

_Jag's friend kept calling me a princess today at Astraglo, Jag knew it irritated me and tried to stop him calling me one, but it was too deeply enforced. It really makes me feel so isolated when people make it obvious they think I'm above them. _A few tear drops blanched the next words._ I want to be a normal person, and I only feel like that when I study or train. So I keep studying and training… _

_Jacen and Anakin… I wish I could talk to them, they just take it all in their stride. Being related to royalty is no problem for them. They never get called princes, just 'The Jedi boys'. I don't think they'd understand. I'm going to take Hunter for a walk, my head hurts and I've got stomach cramps, maybe it'll loosen me up…_

Jacen closed and locked it then carefully put the journal on Jaina's desk and slid the key under a book. "Hunter," he said. "Come on, we'll go for a walk." He grabbed up Hunter's lead and walked stiffly out the door. He went out onto the walkways and headed towards Astraglo.

Benny saw Jacen Solo headed towards his and Jag's table. "You really are chummy with the Solos, aren't you?" he hissed. "Jacen Solo's coming up behind you!"

Jag turned and smiled as Jacen approached, but his face dropped at the sight of Jacen's expression. "Jag," he said seriously. "We need to talk."

Jag got up. "We'll go outside," he said and followed the younger boy out. Jacen turned to face him as soon as they were away from the door.

"Jaina's in hospital." The words rocketed through Jag's mind and set his heart racing. "Jacen, what's wrong with her?" he asked quietly. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Jacen shrugged. "I don't know," he said numbly. "All I know is that she collapsed earlier and was taken to the hospital. I just saw her journal a few minutes ago."

Jag waited expectantly.

"She's not coping." Jacen's statement was blank. "She hasn't slept for longer than two hours for three days. She hasn't stopped studying or training for weeks."

Jag nodded. "What can I do?" he asked. "I'll do anything."

"Go visit her tonight, even if she's not awake, just talk to her," he said. "About anything. Flying, you, her, whatever you can think of. I have to talk to my parents and aunt and uncle."

Jag nodded. "I'll go home for a little while then go see her," he said. "What's her room number?"

"I was too worried to take any notice," Jacen said. "Just ask for her at reception and tell them I sent you."

Jag nodded again. "Okay, and Jacen?"

Jacen turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me."

"That's okay," Jacen replied. "She'll no doubt know you're there, just make sure you don't…"

"What?" Jag asked.

"Don't call her princess, she absolutely hates it." Jacen disappeared into the masses of people swirling around Astraglo.

Jag re-entered Astraglo and made his way to his table. Benny was waiting anxiously. "Well?" he prompted. "What did he talk to you about?"

Jag dropped heavily into his seat. "Jaina's in hospital," he said, his voice low. "She collapsed earlier." Benny's jaw hit the ground. Metaphorically, of course. "But we saw her about two, three hours ago!" he exclaimed. "She was fine!"

"Jaina's a Jedi, Benny," Jag said exasperatedly. "They can hide anything they don't want anyone else to know. You should have seen her and her brothers when we went into the lower levels! We got attacked by someone and all three of them run the same speed as my fastest sprint without breaking a sweat. And the lightsabers! Out in a split second. There was this hawkbat that flew at me, before I could even touch my blaster, and I pride myself on fast reflexes, her lightsaber's out and she's cut the bat down!"

"Wow," Benny commented. "I heard tell that all three of the Solo kids are the most powerful Jedi of this generation."

Jag shrugged. "Probably, but I have to go see Jaina," he said. "I have to go home for a little while first though, I'll see you when I see you." He left, disappearing into the crowd outside.

"He's totally whipped," Benny said, shaking his head. "Too late to salvage him; and it's been not quite two weeks. Even I haven't been whipped that fast and that's just sad."

Jag shut himself in his room and dropped onto his bed, folding his hands beneath his head and staring at the ceiling. "Jag?" his mother called from the kitchen. He got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother?" he said.

"I just heard Jaina Solo's in hospital," she said. "Did you know?"

Jag nodded. "I spoke to Jacen earlier, I'm going to go see her later tonight," he told her. "I'll probably go out with Benny and all them afterwards so don't wait up for me."

Syal nodded tentatively, she was still getting used to letting her son go out alone at night.

A few hours later, Jag slipped a jacket on and left the apartment, heading for the hospital. "Jaina Solo?" he asked at the desk.

"Why do you need to see Jaina Solo?" the male nurse asked.

"I'm a friend and have explicit permission from her twin brother, Jacen," Jag retorted. "Which room?"

"Seventieth floor, room 76," the man said, somewhat intimidated.

Jag got in the turbolift, thirty flights of stairs didn't seem too inviting. He got out on the right floor and went to the desk. "Room 76," he said.

"That way," the woman said without sparing him a glance and pointing down the left corridor.

Jag found the room and knocked tentatively. No-one answered and he slipped through the door silently. A red-headed woman, Jaina's aunt, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jag knew, was dozing in the chair by the bed, holding Jaina's hand. Jaina herself wasn't awake. He made to go again before a voice said. "Stay." He turned around and Mara was looking at him. "You're the Fel kid, aren't you?" she said, studying him appraisingly.

"Yes, Master Jade," he said respectfully, remembering that the honorific for Jedi Masters was 'Master'. "Jacen told me you'd be coming in, he's telling Luke, Leia and Han something he found today in Jaina's journal, but I already know." Mara's green eyes were piercingly bright.

Jag gulped. "Sit down," Mara said, her voice commanding.

Jag obliged quickly.

"Pick up Jaina's other hand." He did so and tried to suppress a shudder at the touch of her skin.

"Tell me what you feel," Mara ordered. All of a sudden, a roiling wave of insecurity and anguish rolled over him, a never-ending torrent of pain and feeling insufficient. "Pain," he managed to say softly. "Insecurity and anguish. Hurt."

Mara looked at him. "Exactly as I thought," she murmured. "Do you know who's feeling what you just felt then?"

Jag looked confused. "Someone's actually feeling that?" he asked.

Mara nodded. "Do you know who?"

Jag got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Jaina…" he said quietly. "Jacen found her journal. She thinks she's not good enough… All the attention gets to her. She doesn't eat or sleep enough and studies and trains until she can't do it anymore…"

Mara felt the emotions rolling off the young man easily. He felt guilty. He was concerned. He felt an overwhelming urge… to protect. He was confused. He had no idea what he was feeling.

Jaina flinched and murmured something that sounded a little bit like. "Please…" Mara squeezed her hand. "Jaya? Honey?" she asked.

"Aunt Mara?" came the soft query. "Who's that with you? They're guilty… confused."

Mara smirked a little. "Jaya, it's your boyfriend," she said, a note of teasing in her voice.

"But I don't have a boyfriend, Aunt Mara," Jaina murmured, her eyes still not opening. "I haven't had one since I dumped Zekk…"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Sure you haven't," she teased.

"I haven't had time…" she replied, her eyelids flickering as she strained to open them. She didn't succeed. "I haven't had time to do a lot except study and train," she said quietly.

"You have a point," Mara admitted. "But I still don't believe you."

Jag watched Mara tease her niece, about him.

"Hey Jaina," he said gently. "How're you feeling?"

"Jag?" Jaina asked. "What're you doing here?" Her eyes opened briefly and she saw him before they closed again. "Jacen told me and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, his voice neutral. Jaina's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Well," he said. "I'd better get home. Benny, Jerry and Marissa are going out and want me to go with them. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jaina nodded her head slightly. "Tell Benny I said hi," she said, her voice getting distant. "See you tomorrow…" She was asleep.

Jag squeezed her hand briefly and headed towards the door. "You ever hurt her and I'm third in line to kill you."

Jag spun around. Mara was looking at Jaina.

"Like I ever would," he murmured. "I'm not a nutcase."

Mara grinned wryly. "Nice to know. Because Han and Jacen are first two and you'd be pretty mutilated before Luke and I got to you. Leia wouldn't care how mutilated you were, you'd be in for a hell of a torture session with her."

"I quite like my head where it is, thank you."

Jag left.

"You've got good taste, Jaya," Mara said softly. "He's hot."

_Quit perving on sixteen year-olds, Aunt Mara,_ Anakin sent. _Like you'd have a chance with him anyway._ Mara laughed. "But you've got more than just a chance, Jaina," she murmured. "So much more if you play your cards right."

Jag met up with Benny, Jerry and Marissa at Benny's apartment. "Fel!" Benny exclaimed. "Quick, come in!"

Jag was ushered in.

"We just heard Jaina Solo had died!" Jerry said in a hushed whisper. "Apparently Leia Organa Solo was seen bawling her eyes out in the Senate building an hour ago and everyone knows Jaina was taken to hospital."

Jag laughed at his friends.

"What?" Marissa said. "Benny said you've become friends with her! Why're you laughing?"

Jag hiccupped. "Who told you that?" he managed to ask.

"It was on the HoloNet," Benny said.

Jag laughed harder. "She's not dead!" he managed to say. "I just spoke to her about fifteen minutes ago, she's not in the best of conditions, could barely open her eyes but she's far from dead! She said for me to say hi to Benny for her."

Marissa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force," she said, her voice low.

Jag stopped laughing. "But I do know why Leia would have been crying, that's not much of a surprise," he said softly.

All three of his friends leaned in closer.

"Jacen found her journal this morning and she's not in a good mental state at the moment," Jag explained. "You can't tell anyone."

"Okay," they all said, reluctant.

"She said to say hi to me?" Benny asked.

Jag grinned. "Yeah," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "I think she made a bit of an impact on you."

"Nah," Benny scoffed. "I mean, sure, she's hotter than a white flame, but she's involved in all that political stuff, it'd never work."

Jerry laughed. "Like you'd have a chance either!" he taunted.

Jag watched Jerry and Marissa poke fun at Benny and smiled. "But Jag's been totally whipped," Benny said in a loud stage whisper. "Jaina Solo has him wrapped around her little finger."

Jerry and Marissa laughed.

"At least I have a chance!" Jag retorted, a little too defensively.

"Ooh," Marissa said. "He's on the defensive now!"

"Yeah," Jerry backed Jag up. "At least he has a chance!"

Mara left a little while later, leaving Jaina alone. Jaina woke maybe an hour after her aunt left. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her knees hurt. She pushed the blanket off her legs and looked at her knees. Both were bruised and skinned. She touched one and winced. She laid down again and drifted off to sleep.

Leia sat, hunched over, in her chair. "I never knew," she muttered blankly. "She's my only daughter and I never even knew about this…"

"Leia!" Han said sharply. "It's not your fault! It's no-one's fault! Jaina's just good at hiding things. Jacen didn't even know!"

"But I'm her mother, Han!" Leia protested. "I should know these things! My daughter's depressed and I didn't even know! That, in my eyes, tells me I'm a bad mother!"

"You're not a bad mother, Leia!" Han said pointedly. "It's not your fault Jaina doesn't talk about these things or she can block people from sensing them! It's not my fault, not your fault, not Jacen's fault, not Anakin's fault, not Luke or Mara's fault. Hell, it's not even Jaina's fault! It's just what's happened and all we need to do is fix it! Not argue about whose fault it is!"

Jacen went in and sat by Jaina. She was still sleeping. Or she looked like it.

"Jaina?" he asked softly.

"Mmm?" came the soft reply.

"You feeling better?"

"I'm fine. How's Hunter?" She sat up slowly, the blanket sliding down to cover her legs.

"He just misses you," Jacen said. "He's pining for you. He attacked the holo of you on my hallstand."

Jaina laughed at that.

"Are Mom and Dad okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Mom's really upset, Dad's just a little," he said. "They both know how hard you've been pushing yourself. We all know you aren't coping well. I found your journal this morning."

Jaina's eyes widened.

"You went through my room?" she asked incredulously.

"No," Jacen said quickly. "Hunter showed me."

Jaina sighed.

"And you read it?" she asked.

"Just the entry from today," he promised. "But we have to get you some help for those issues. You have to lighten your workload too."

"Jace!" she protested. "I can't lighten it! I have to do as much as I do if I want to get where I want to be by the time I want to be there!"

Jacen stifled a chuckle.

Jaina stared at him with a hurt expression in her eyes.

"Sorry, Jaya," he apologized. "It's just that you sound so much like Mom when we tell her to take a break."

Jaina smiled a little. "She always said I had her work ethic…" she murmured.

"Sis," he said, suddenly serious. "I'll help you, okay? I'll always be here to help you, whenever you need me."

Jaina nodded. "I know, Jace," she replied softly. "I know."

Jacen sat down beside her and took up her hand. She smiled at him softly and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. "I wish you _did_ confide in me, Jaya," he said softly. "Maybe then we'd have some inkling of who you _really_ are." He sat with her until darkness came. He rose, kissing her forehead gently and laying her hand on her stomach. "See you tomorrow, sis," he said and left with a lingering glance at his sick sister.

Morning came and Jaina woke slowly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fists. The unfamiliar surroundings startled her and she was about to yell when she remembered the events of the day before. The sting in her knees brought her attention to the fact she was wearing her pajamas, a tank top and shorts. She got to her feet and glanced at the chronometer. 0845. It was fairly early. She saw a red button beside her bed and knew instinctively that it was for if she needed assistance.

Jacen sensed his sister waking and reached out to calm her, knowing she would be startled to wake in unfamiliar surroundings. Anakin grinned at him from the other side of the room and pointed at his computer screen. Bouncing around in big purple letters were the words _WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, KAIA?_ Jacen grinned and nodded. Anakin pressed the icon of an envelope on the screen and entered a number. A few moments later a response came back. _AFFIRMATIVE._ Anakin's grin was threatening to take in his ears. "Thought you didn't like Kaia," Jacen said slyly. "Jaina quizzed me last week," Anakin confessed. "She said she knew from my answers that I had the hots for Kaia. The funny thing was, I knew it too but the fact that Jaina knew it persuaded me to ask Kaia out." Jacen grinned again. "Well, not-so-single little brother," he said. "Should we get dressed and then go share the news with Jaina?" Anakin nodded eagerly. Jacen fed Hunter and let the dog out onto the enclosed balcony garden.

Jag woke and glanced at his bedside chronometer. 0850. Jaina would most likely be awake by now. He struggled out of bed and stumbled into the 'fresher. He emerged twenty minutes later and went into the kitchen. Syal greeted him. Zera jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his knees. Geran grinned a blue milk smeared grin at him and Jag laughed. "Morning, kids," he said. "Morning, Jaggie!" his brother and sister chorused. Syal kissed his cheek. "Going to see Jaina this morning?" she asked neutrally. Jag nodded. "Just to see how she's doing," he replied nonchalantly. Syal smiled. Jag pried his little sister off his legs and set her on the breakfast bar. She grinned a toothy grin at him, proudly displaying the gap between her top teeth. "I think the Tooth Fairy is going to come tonight," he said. "Did you lose them this morning?" Zera nodded enthusiastically. "When I was eating breakfast!" she said. "Do you want to go with Jag to the hospital and visit his friend?" Syal asked her younger children. Jag rolled his eyes at her and she flashed a smile. "What?" she asked innocently. "They'll cheer her up!" Jag laughed. "Can we come, Jaggie?" Geran pleaded, grabbing the cloth and wiping his mouth. "Can we please come see your friend?" "Yeah! Please?" Zera begged, jumping down from the breakfast bar and hugging her big brother's knees. Jag laughed. "Okay, okay!" he relented. "But go get dressed and you have to behave! I might even take you out for ice cream afterwards." "Yay!" Zera shrieked and ran towards her bedroom. Geran pushed his glass of milk away and jumped from his seat, racing toward his own room. Jag glared playfully at his mother. "What?" she asked innocently. "You're gonna go see Uncle Wedge today?" he asked, changing the subject. Syal nodded. "Tell Jaina I said hello and hope she gets better soon," she said. "Poor girl; she must have so many expectations heaped upon her. No wonder she had a breakdown, really." Breakdown? That was something new to Jag. He thought she'd just had some kind of accident, like fallen asleep while she was at her desk and hit her head or something. Zera and Geran came running out of their rooms and skidded to a stop in front of Jag. "Good," he approved. "Now, let's go." He hugged his mother briefly and herded his siblings out the door.

They reached the hospital with no major mishaps. The same nurse as yesterday was there and recognised Jag. "You know where it is," he said. The three of them got into the turbolift and Zera and Geran pressed their faces to the transparisteel, watching with fascination as they rose more than two hundred meters from the floor they'd been on. Jag grabbed their hands and directed them down the left corridor. "Look for the number 7 with a 6 next to it," he said. The two little kids ran down the hall, scanning the door numbers. "Here it is!" Geran piped up from some way down the corridor. Zera ran to him and they waited, fidgeting, for Jag to catch up. Jag knocked on the closed door.

Jaina had been lying there, lost in thought, when a knock sounded on the door. She hurriedly pulled the covers over herself. "Come in!" she called. Jag entered cautiously and she grinned when two heads peeped in behind him. "You babysitting today?" she asked, sitting up. Jag grinned back. "Yep," he sighed. "My mother decided I needed to be punished." "For what?" Jaina asked, confused. "Being a teenager," he replied dryly. Jaina laughed. "And who are these adorable little children?" she asked. Jag pushed them out from behind him. There was a little girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair and a little blonde boy with sparkling green eyes. "Hey," Jaina said kindly. They looked scared. "This is my little brother and sister, Geran and Zera." Jag looked at them. They looked terrified.

"Jaggie," Zera whispered and tugged on his pants leg. He knelt down. "That's the person from the holo we saw yesterday," she said. "She was fighting a boy with a lightsaber! She was scary!" Jag laughed. "She's not going to hurt you, Zee," he said reassuringly. "They saw you in a holo for Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy, fighting someone with a lightsaber and thought you're gonna hurt them," he explained to Jaina. She smiled. "I get that all the time," she said. "But I don't use my lightsaber on nice people, only bad people." Zera had glued herself to Jag's leg but Geran came forward. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" he asked. "Yes, I am," Jaina replied. "Jedi can move things without touching them, can't they?" he said cautiously. Jaina nodded. "That we can," she replied. "Can you show us?" Zera piped up. Jaina laughed. "Sure."

Jag watched Jaina win over his little brother and sister and smiled. _She's so perfect_, he thought. He saw Jaina's dark eyes focus on him and he felt himself being lifted into the air by some invisible strength. Zera and Geran burst into a fit of giggles and Jaina covered her smile with her hand, not moving her eyes from his. He felt himself lowered back down to ground level.

Jacen and Anakin hurried down the hall to Jaina's room and found the door slightly open. Jacen peeked in and saw Jag with two little children and Jaina was smiling. Her smile widened. "Jace! Ani!" she called. "Get in here!" They mock-scowled and pushed the door open. "Can't get anything past you, Jaya," Anakin complained and Jag and Jaina laughed. "Who are these little people?" Jacen asked. Zera and Geran were startled and hid behind Jag. "They're my brothers, kids," Jaina said. "They won't hurt you." Geran raced around Jag's legs. "Are you Jedi too?" he asked eagerly. "We sure are," Anakin said, crouching down to eye level with the little boy. "Who are you?" "I'm Geran!" he said excitedly. "Jag's my big brother." Anakin smiled at him. "Is that your sister?" he asked, gesturing at Zera. "Yep!" Geran replied proudly. "That's my little sister, Zera." Jacen went over to Jaina and whispered something in her ear. A huge smile lit up her face. "Ani!" she cried. "Congratulations!" Anakin blushed. Jaina got up unsteadily and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Anakin hugged her back and then helped her back into bed. "Don't overexert yourself," Jacen admonished. "Overexert myself, my butt," Jaina scoffed. "I get out of bed and that's called 'overexerting myself'? Whatever. Anyway, Ani, have I met this mystery girl?" Anakin blushed deeper. "Well, maybe," he stammered. Jaina racked her memory for any of the female friends she'd seen Anakin with. "Is she that blonde, small one?" she asked. Anakin shook his head. "That's Thalia," he said. "Uh," Jaina searched deeper. "Ah! Is it the one with really dark hair and blue eyes?" Anakin nodded. Jaina grinned widely. Jag looked confused. "Anakin's no longer a single man," Jaina said teasingly and Jag nodded in understanding, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Congratulations, Anakin," he said. Anakin smiled. "Thanks. Hopefully I set an example for two certain people…" He winked at Jag. Jacen cocked an eyebrow suggestively and Jag blushed. "Jaggie's embarrassed," Zera informed her brother loudly. "That's why his face is all red." Geran frowned. "Doesn't that just mean it's hot?" he asked. Jaina stifled a giggle. Jag laughed lightly, hiding his embarrassment. "Aw, c'mon Jag!" Anakin prompted. "We know you've got the hots for Jaya! Just ask her out!" Jacen laughed at Jag's discomfort. "I'll save you the trouble, dude," he offered. "Jaya, d'you wanna go out with Jag sometime? On an unofficial date?" A tinge of pink appeared high on Jaina's cheeks. "Uh, okay," she managed. "Only if he wants to." Jacen clapped Jag on the back heartily. "Sure he does," he said cheerfully. "Right, Jag?" Jag searched his voice for any hint of a threat. "I'd be honored, Jaina," he replied when he found none. Jaina's smile was bright.

"What are they talking about?" Zera asked Geran quietly. "I think Jag's gonna take Jaina out for caf," Geran replied uncertainly, frowning again. "I think he likes her as more than a friend," Zera told her brother. "I think they should be boyfriend and girlfriend, like Cherry and Matt and Dav and Lucy." Jacen burst into laughter upon hearing the conversation. "Clever kids, Jag," he said, raising an eyebrow at him. Jag rolled his eyes. "Too clever, I think, for me," he replied. Anakin grinned at Jaina. "Now it's all of us," he whispered. "Jacen's been taken for two years. Me for almost an hour and you for five minutes." Jaina laughed. "Just like you to keep count, Ani," she said quietly. "But like Jace said, it's an unofficial date, not a relationship." "I have to take these two out for ice-cream," Jag said ruefully. "Sorry, but I promised them this morning." "Ice-cream!" Zera and Geran chanted, clapping their hands. Jaina smiled. "No problem," she said. "I'll come see you later today," Jag promised. "Once I fob these two off to Mother." Jaina laughed. "Okay," she said. "See you later." Zera and Geran waved as they were herded out the door. "I'll see you later!" Jag's voice floated from the open door. Jaina smiled slightly. "Yes!" Anakin exclaimed. "Finally! We've been waiting for ages for that!" Jacen chuckled. "So has Jaina," he remarked. Jaina shot him a look. "Haha, Jace," she said sardonically. "Dad's gonna go nuts when he finds out." "Then we won't let him find out," Jacen retorted. Jaina rolled her eyes. "Good luck." A breakfast tray appeared in the chute across the room. Jacen retrieved it and set it in front of Jaina. Jaina speared a piece of melon on the fork and chewed it thoughtfully. "Aunt Mara's gonna figure it out," she said suddenly. Jacen was confused. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "'Coz she already knows I really like him. She knows he likes me. She's not stupid." Jaina picked up another cube of melon and studied it intently.

Jag felt like he'd taken off in a clawcraft and left the ship behind. He led his siblings to an ice-cream vendor and paid for their selections robotically. "Where are you taking Jaina for caf, Jag?" Zera asked through her ice-cream. Jag was jolted from his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked. "You said you were going out with Jaina," Geran put in. "Where are you going with her?" Jag stifled a laugh. "Uh, we'll most likely go to Astraglo," he replied. Jag palmed the control panel and ushered Zera and Geran into the room. A familiar voice shouted a greeting from the lounge room. "Cherry!" Zera and Geran shrieked and ran into the lounge room. Jag's older sister and brother were in the lounge, along with their spouses. "I thought you were coming on Thursday!" Jag exclaimed, moving over to hug Cherith. She grinned at him. "Well, little brother," she said, embracing him. "We wanted to surprise you!" He smiled and sat next to his older brother who clapped him on the back, grinning. "How have you been holding up?" "Pretty good," Jag replied. "I'm into the Academy for next semester and I've made some new friends who're going in with me as well." Cherith raised a speculative eyebrow but Jag didn't see it. Davin's girlfriend Lucy had Zera on her lap and glanced over at Jag. "I've heard you met the Solo kids," she remarked. "I did," Jag said. "A few weeks ago. We were at some banquet thing and Jaina, Jacen and Anakin took me out into the city. We had a lot of fun." Cherith smiled slightly. "I heard Jaina Solo had an accident two days ago," she said, testing her brother's reaction. "We went and saw her this morning!" Zera piped up. "Jag's taking her out for coffee to Astraglo!" Jag shook his head dejectedly as the four elder people burst into laughter. "I knew I shouldn't have taken those two with me," he muttered. "From what I know," Cherith's boyfriend Matt commented, sliding an arm around Cherith's waist. "She's supposed to be quite the head-turner." Cherith slapped him lightly. Jag laughed. "I must say I agree," he admitted. "She's beautiful." Cherith squealed with excitement. "Jag's got a girlfriend!" she chanted. Jag shot her a glare then nodded his chin towards Zera and Geran. "Well, kind of," she corrected. "They didn't say anything about boyfriend and girlfriend," Zera admonished her big sister. "Just coffee and going out." Cherith grinned and Matt grabbed Zera and Geran's hands and led them towards their rooms, asking about new toys. "Spill, Jag!" Lucy said, leaning closer. "We only met a few weeks ago," Jag said hurriedly. "It's an unofficial date, not a full on relationship or anything." Cherith clapped her hands over her mouth. "You're so cute!" she squealed. "A date! I've been waiting for like, _forever_, for this moment!" Jag grinned sheepishly. "She could have any guy in the galaxy, and she chose my little brother!" Jag sighed. "We're not a couple, Cherith," he said wearily. "There's quite a difference between an unofficial date and a relationship." "Whatever you kids call it these days," Davin said dismissively. "Us old fogies still call it a relationship."

Jaina ate most of her plate of fruit and then looked at her brothers. "Did the doctors tell you when I'm getting out of here?" she asked. "Dunno," Anakin shrugged. "Probably wasn't listening. D'you want me to go ask?" Jaina nodded. "Please," she said. "I miss Hunter." Jacen laughed as Anakin went out to find a doctor. "He misses you too," Jacen said.

"Excuse me?" Anakin said softly, going up to the desk. A young woman turned and smiled at him. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked. "I was wondering when my sister was allowed to come back home," he said, using the Force to make several small tears fall from his eyes. "I really miss having her at home." The woman's eyes went soft. She checked her computer. "She's due to be released…" the woman scanned the screen. "This afternoon, according to this," she said. Anakin cheered silently. "Thank you," he said and hurried back down the hall to Jaina's room.

"You're coming home tonight!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the bed. Jaina hugged him tightly. "Yay!" she exclaimed, giving Jacen a high-five.

Jag went into his room and commed Jerry. "Jorganos speaking," came the answer. "It's Jag." "How's Jaina Solo?" Jerry asked immediately. "A lot better," Jag replied. "I saw her this morning. Guess what?" "You asked her out?" Jerry said excitedly. "Kinda," Jag replied. "We're gonna go out sometime, like an unofficial date." "Woah, Fel!" Jerry exclaimed. "You? Dating Jaina Solo?" "Not really dating," Jag corrected his friend. "Just hanging out. For now," he added. He heard Jerry laugh. "Man, Fel," he chuckled. "You come here from Niruan and almost immediately set off after the toughest catch the galaxy has to offer! You're definitely Corellian!" Jag laughed. "I've never been accused of shirking a challenge, Jorganos," he retorted. "Consider it accepted." "You're on, dude," Jerry said.

The rest of the day passed, with Jaina going home several hours before sunset.

Jag slipped a jacket on and went out into the kitchen. "I'm going out, Mom!" he called, grabbing a couple of ration bars from the counter. "Don't be too late!" Syal called from the lounge room. "I won't!" he yelled and shut the door behind him. He went up to the corridor he knew Jaina's room was in and was surprised to be stopped. "Miss Solo was released earlier today," the man said. Jag went back into the lobby and pulled the piece of flimsiplast with Jaina's comm frequency on it and dialed her frequency into his comm.

Jaina's comlink beeped and she made to get up. "No!" Leia said sternly, appearing from nowhere. "You just lie down and rest, I'll get that." Jaina sighed and leant back again, Hunter lying in her lap. "Jaina Solo's comm," Leia said, answering it. "Uh, hi, Ambassador," came a male voice. "It's Jag. I was wondering where I could find Jaina." Leia smiled. "She's back at home," she replied. "You're more than welcome to come see her here." "Thank you," Jag replied gratefully. "I'll be along shortly." "Who was it?" Jaina called from the lounge room. "Jag's coming around," Leia said as she entered the lounge room, sitting down next to her daughter. A smile lit Jaina's features. "He sounded pretty happy to hear you were back at home," Leia commented. "He brought his little brother and sister to see me this morning," Jaina said. "They're absolutely gorgeous!" Leia laughed. "Well," she said slyly. "Syal and Soontir are coming around in a few days and bringing the three elder of their children, plus the two elder one's partners." "Jag told me that his older brother and sister are coming from Niruan soon," Jaina said. "Are we allowed to take them out into the city again?" "Only if you keep resting," Leia said. "It's close to tea time anyway, so if Jag gets here within forty five minutes, he can have dinner with us." "Am I allowed to get up to sit at the table?" Jaina asked hopefully. "No, you're staying here," Leia retorted. Jaina rolled her eyes. "Mom!" she protested. "I slept for like, two full days at the hospital!" "I don't care," Leia replied. "You are not doing anything strenuous for a while, young lady!" Jaina stifled a smile. "Please, Mom!" she pleaded. Leia shook her head. "No," she said, hiding a smile. "You're staying right here."

A knock came on the door. "I'll get it!" Jacen called from his room and jogged out into the hall. "Hey, Jag!" he said, opening the door to a very surprised young man. "Hi, Jacen," he said, grinning. "I'm guessing you're here to see a certain young woman?" Jacen taunted. Jag grinned sheepishly. "You Jedi types," he muttered. "Mom's got Jaina confined to the couch," Jacen explained, leading Jag down the hall and into the lounge room. Jaina smiled at him and Leia rose, smiling secretively. "Have fun…" she trailed off suggestively as she left the room, leading Hunter onto the balcony. Jaina laughed. Jag sat down on the large chair next to the sofa and Jacen perched on the arm rest of the sofa Jaina was lying on. "You feeling better?" Jag asked. Jaina nodded. "Much," she replied. "Mom's got me confined for another three days." Jacen cackled. "And we get to wait on her," he said, grinning. "You take pleasure in being bossed around?" Jag asked, raising an eyebrow. "No," Jaina said exasperatedly. "It gives them the chance to poison me with paint-thinner disguised as coffee, assassination purpose mini-pressure grenades concealed in pieces of cheese…" Jag laughed. "I'm sure they won't do anything as extreme as that," he assured her. "Maybe a little chili powder around the rim of your glass here and there, the occasional hot sauce cleverly hidden…" Jaina laughed again. "Don't give them any ideas!" she hissed mock-sarcastically. Anakin came in at that moment. "Jaina!" he exclaimed. "Oh, hi, Jag," he added. "Yeah?" Jaina asked, sitting up straighter. "I just went into your room to grab your connection cable and your comm thing was blinking. It was that Jade girl you're friends with. Apparently something's happened. She said; "The Bang sequence has begun and Operation Hawkbat is in motion." She said she couldn't talk, someone was coming." Jaina's face lit up and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes were bright. "What was she talking about?" Jacen demanded. "Operation Hawkbat? Bang sequence? What are you involved with, Jaya?" Jaina's eyes didn't lose their spark. "Nothing overly dangerous, Jasa," she assured him distantly. "Overly dangerous?" Leia asked, coming into the room. "Just something we organized a while back, Mom," Jaina said calmly. "We never though it would work." "What is it?" Leia asked, her curiosity still not sated. "A new surveillance method," Jaina explained eagerly. "You know how track records on computers can be erased?" All three of them nodded. "This program takes down all details and stores them under a file that can't be found unless you know the designation. There's no audit trail it can't trace. That means all messages, files sent or created, even ones that get deleted or self-destruct get transferred into the hidden file and when it's given the command, the program deletes itself, along with all the files and it leaves absolutely no traceable evidence. Jade and I created it ages ago and we managed to install it on a public monitor. Jade must have just gotten back to the terminal and checked it. It must have actually worked!" Leia was impressed. "That sounds like you might be onto something," Jag said. "But did you make sure the program didn't leave an audit trail when itself actually sent files? I mean, an audit trail from a hidden designation would look pretty suspicious." Jaina grinned. "Like I said, no traceable evidence it was ever there." "I'll speak to your aunt, Jaina," Leia said. "She could probably test it out for you." Jaina nodded. "That would be great, Mom."

She waited until her mother left the room until releasing a breath. She leant back, breathing deeply. "Hell, that was close," she muttered. "Spill, Jaina," Jacen demanded, keeping his voice low. "Jade won't mind, so long as you don't rat on us," Jaina whispered. "We actually did create that program, ages ago. We installed it in heaps of places. But a few things I conveniently forgot to mention to Mom," her eyes sparkled. "We can access any of the versions of the programs, any files from any terminal we've infiltrated, any time, from anywhere. We can also change the files from our terminal and let the program replace the original with our copy." The three boys grinned. "We can also disable terminals, wipe them clean so the only version of the file is the one stored within _our_ program." "But what does the Bang have to do with it?" Anakin asked. "And what's Operation Hawkbat?" Jag added. "Jace," she said to her brother. "If you lift the mattress of my bed and look between the fifth and sixth beams of the bottom support, there will be seven folders. Four slim-line ones and three huge ones. Each one will have a letter on them. Together they spell 'hawkbat'. Can you grab them?" Jacen nodded. "Mom!" he yelled. "Just going to Jaya's place to get something for her!" "Okay!" Leia called back.

Jacen found them easily enough and hurried back. "We're taking Jaya into our room, Mom!" Anakin yelled hopefully. "We'll make her lie down!" There was a pause. "Make sure she doesn't move around too much!" Jaina rose quickly and wobbled. Jag's arm shot out to steady her and she smiled her thanks at him. She plopped down onto her brothers' bed and grabbed the folder with a capital A on it. She flipped it open. "These are the files from the Senate mainframe," she whispered. "And every computer in the building and all the personal computers of the Senators and every politician in the whole place is hooked through the mainframe." Anakin and Jacen's eyes glittered with eagerness. "You have access to every file on Coruscant with this thing, sis," Anakin said reverentially. "Damn right we do," Jaina replied. "But we created the program to track certain people, not intrude on everyone's privacy." "Politicians against your mother?" Jag guessed. "Mostly," Jaina admitted. "But when we had access to all political files, especially the confidential ones, we came across a few very interesting things." The boys leaned closer in anticipation. "Borsk Fey'lya, Councilor Pwoe, Viqi Shesh…" Jaina's eyes were still gleaming. "They're all corrupt and involved with some pretty heavy stuff." "Assassination…" Jacen murmured. "More than that," Jaina whispered. "Mass annihilation and destruction." She flicked through her folder and removed several sheets of flimsiplast from a compartment. She handed a sheet to Jag, one to Jacen and the last one to Anakin. "Read that and tell me that you cannot see any proof that Viqi Shesh is planning civil war and calling on an alien race from another galaxy to help her." Her voice was low with anger and revulsion. "Jaina," Jacen remarked, flinging the paper onto his lap. "We have to stop this." "Do you understand why we can't tell anyone, Jace, Ani, Jag?" Jaina said seriously. "If anyone gets wind of this, they'll disconnect the mainframe and all the plans will be changed." The three nodded. "Good," Jaina said and lowering her voice she added, "Now look at this." She grabbed another folder and handed it to them. Inside were thousands of coordinates. "Battle staging points," she said, deadly serious. "They're going for Niruan and the Chiss homeworld once they have control of Bilbringi!" Jag said; his voice shocked. Jaina's face hardened. "Not if we can help it."

"But what is Operation Hawkbat and what does the bang mean?" Anakin asked again. "A hawkbat comes at you from the shadows and darkness," Jaina said. "And a bang is sudden and unexpected. So are we. They have no idea what we're doing. Jade and I have found the weaknesses in all their plans and we are going to exploit them. Just like Uncle Luke and Dad did with the first Death Star." Jacen nodded in understanding. "Compared to the enormity of their plans, we are but the size of an X-Wing to the Death Star. But an X-Wing destroyed a Death Star and these politicians will make the same mistake." "What could they hope to gain from civil war?" Jag asked. "Power," Jaina shrugged. "I don't know. But this is the last thing they expect." "Heck, Jaya," Anakin murmured. "How long has this been going on?" Jaina grinned sheepishly. "A while," she admitted. "We replaced half their files with a heap of military tactical data from the Rebellion so it took them a while to figure out what happened there. They thought they'd mistyped a designation and it had swapped their files. They spent ages looking for it before remaking their plans. That's where they made their mistake. They forgot several key elements. Such as, where did their files go? Who had them now? We had them. They coded them heavily, but Jade and I decoded those in a matter of a few days." "So are we part of Operation Hawkbat now?" Jag's question caught Jaina off-guard. "I guess so." Her reply was tentative. "I can't keep this from Tenel," Jacen said immediately. "She knows me too well." Jaina grinned. "She's already in on it, Jace," she chuckled. His expression was one of outraged dignity. "I swear I won't tell anyone," Anakin said solemnly. "I'd rather run naked down the runway of the spaceport before tell my parents," Jag muttered. Jaina raised her eyebrows suggestively and Jag grinned at her. "I happen to have three spare folders, my back-ups," Jaina said. "They've all got most of the things in there, apart from the unanalyzed stuff." The three took the folders. "Tell me if you come up with anything new," she said. "Jag, if you can come round tomorrow and I can get a hold of Jade and Tenel, we can analyze the new stuff then. Deal?" "We're in," the three boys echoed. "Deal."


	3. Political Problems Can Cause War

**CHAPTER THREE:** Political Problems Can Cause War

"Dinner time, kids!" Leia called. "Can I please come and sit at the table?" Jaina yelled back, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers desperately. "No!" came Leia's predictable reply. "You're back on the couch and the boys can eat around the coffee table so you're not alone." Jaina made a face and got up from Jacen's bed and reluctantly laid back down on the couch in the lounge. Leia brought in four plates, supporting three with the Force. She sent the three floating to her children and handed the other one to Jag. "Enjoy," she said and went back into the kitchen.

"We really should inform the military about this," Jacen said through a mouthful of scalloped potato. "They wouldn't be inclined to believe a bunch of teenagers about something as serious as this," Jaina countered. "We're better off gathering intel until we have enough proof." Anakin looked nervous. "I heard something suspicious when I was at school," he began tentatively. "What, Ani?" Jaina asked, swallowing her mouthful. "Apparently there's some kind of secret agency that's been in the news a few times and they've been stealing data from databanks all over Coruscant. No one's been able to trace anything and the data's been gone every time they've went back over it. There's no audit trails or anything. I think they know about you."

Jaina looked mildly concerned. "Did they say anything about the political mainframe?" Anakin shook his head. "They must not know the files from there are missing," Jag responded. "If there's no trace, maybe they thought one of their allies removed the files. I imagine they'd be password protected and coded." Jaina chewed thoughtfully. "They are, but I know for a fact that Fey'lya thinks Shesh has hidden them and has stopped worrying. Shesh knows Fey'lya's not sharp enough to take them and hide them somewhere. Pwoe's a brainless mynock and she knows she hasn't taken them. That only leaves a few other high ranking senators and none of them had access to the passwords. If she knows someone's stealing the files she's smart enough to keep it quiet. The idea of someone stealing confidential files from the Senate mainframe would send the whole planet into panic."

Jacen and Anakin grinned again. "We have to up the security," Jag said immediately. "I met Viqi Shesh and she gives me the shivers." "Try sensing her through the Force," Anakin commented. "If she were a Jedi, Uncle Luke would have killed her by now." Jacen's eyes opened wider. "We can get the younger generation of Jedi!" he said quietly. "We can put together a full scale operation from Yavin!" "But I'm not a Jedi," Jag said despairingly. The three Solos felt a pang of anguish from Jag and with it… a trickle of Force power. Jaina's grin was wide. "Get Uncle Luke, Anakin," she said eagerly. Anakin beamed at Jag as he ran into the kitchen. "What?" Jag asked, confused. "You're Force-Sensitive!" Jaina squealed and Jacen grinned. "What?"

Jag was confused. "Do me a favor," Jacen said. "Concentrate on that potato on your plate. Imagine it floating up towards your mouth." Jag still didn't understand completely but he did as he was asked. His surroundings disappeared. He couldn't even feel his fork in his hand. All he could see was the potato. He envisioned it rising towards his mouth. To his surprise, he heard Jaina and Jacen gasp. He opened his eyes and found the potato suspended centimetres from the tip of his nose. He was startled and lost concentration. The vegetable dropped. Jaina applauded and Jacen was laughing. "Hell, dude," he said appreciatively. "You _are_ coming to the Academy!"

A bubble of elation was rising in Jag. He was going to be a Jedi? But no one in his family was Force-Sensitive… Luke Skywalker burst in a moment later. He asked Jaina how she was feeling. "Fine," she said impatiently. "But Jag! He's Force-Sensitive! He just made the bloody potato levitate!" Luke turned to Jag and Jag wanted to look away under the Jedi Master's piercing blue gaze. But he stared back. "Give me your hand, Jag," he ordered. Jag complied quickly.

Luke felt a stirring of considerable power in the young man in front of him and had no doubt. He was taking this boy to the Academy. "Jag, do you understand what has just happened?" he asked. The bewildered young man shook his head. "You've just taken the first step towards becoming a Jedi," Luke said gently. His niece leapt off the couch and hugged Jag tightly. "I knew!" she said, her voice shaky. "Somehow, I always knew!" Jag hugged her back warily.

"Does this mean I have to go to the Academy on Yavin IV?" he asked. "Only if you want to," Leia said from the doorway. A mad grin spread over Jag's face. "Of course I want to!" he all but shouted. "What kid doesn't dream of being a Jedi? I used to have imaginary lightsaber fights with imaginary friends and now you're telling me I could be doing the kind of stuff I dreamed about for years? Of course I want to!"

Jaina was laughing at him. "We're leaving for Yavin in close to two weeks, Jag," Luke said, smiling himself. "I'll talk with your parents." Leia and Luke went into the kitchen and Anakin slapped Jag on the back. "Welcome to the ranks of the Force-Users, Jag!" he congratulated. Jag was still smiling. "This is surreal," he said wonderingly. Jaina slipped an arm around his waist. "But it's real," she said, winking at him.

Syal and Soontir took it better than Luke expected them to. "How long do they stay there for?" Syal asked, her voice wavering slightly. "They can earn the rank of Master by the age of twenty one at the earliest," Luke explained. "A Knight can elect to leave after the age of twenty one and train alone. We let the students go home for six week vacations every four to six months. Jag will be a Jedi Knight in a matter of two years and I'm sure, with my niece and nephews as peers; will catch up exceedingly quickly."

"Does he want to go?" Soontir asked awkwardly. "I have asked him, and he seemed extremely eager," Luke replied. "I can't deprive him of a chance to become something he's always dreamed of being," Syal said, wiping her eyes of a few tears. "He can go." Luke cheered silently. That young man had so much potential. "Send him home when he finishes with the Solo kids," Soontir said, his voice softening. Luke left.

"That makes this an all Jedi operation, Jag," Jacen said quietly. Jag grinned. "I have no objection to being a part of a Jedi operation," he said. Jaina clapped her hands. "You're coming to Yavin with us!" she said excitedly. "And Jade's a Jedi as well! You'll meet her and Tenel tomorrow. And all our other friends at the Academy!" Jag felt swept along by her enthusiasm. Luke came back in the door. "Welcome to the student community of Yavin IV Jedi Academy," he said. Jag hugged Jaina fiercely. "Yes!" he cheered. Luke waited until the congratulatory period had passed. "If you're finished here, your parents would like you at home." Jag let go of Jaina. "Okay," he said. "I'll be around tomorrow," he said and left with a smile at his friends and Jedi Master.

Cherith, Davin, Matt, Lucy and his parents were waiting in the lounge for him when he got home. "What happened over there, Jag?" Soontir asked immediately. "They said something about going back to Yavin," Jag half-lied. "I got this sudden feeling and I said I was going to miss them a lot. Then Jaina started babbling something about me being Force-Sensitive and Jacen told me to concentrate on a potato on my plate and imagine it levitating. I did and it felt like I wasn't there anymore. When I opened my eyes I was staring at a potato, hovering about three centimetres from my nose." "You levitated something?" Cherith asked incredulously. Jag shrugged. "I must have," he said. "Show us something," Davin said, not believing his younger brother was going to be a Jedi. Jag looked around. "Make that comlink levitate," Syal suggested.

Jag concentrated and closed his eyes. He imagined it floating above the frequency directory. He heard hushed breaths being drawn but kept his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was looking at Cherith's gaping face. "It floated!" she all but shrieked. "It all but floated and Jag made it do it!" Jag felt her astonishment in waves and flinched involuntarily. "It's as strange to me as it is to you, okay?" he shot back defensively. "Jag, it's amazing," Syal said softly. "You're going to be a great Jedi." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed," he managed to say. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jaina could feel Jag use the Force. His parents must have wanted to see something… Poor guy, he must be so confused… She pushed her half eaten dinner away. "I'm going to bed," she announced. Leia let her and turned to Luke. "Can you feel the attraction between those two?" she demanded. "Please, tell me I'm not just imagining it. It's so strong and they can't even realize it themselves!" Luke smiled. "Jag's been blindly infatuated from time he first saw her, Leia," he said. "He's so blinded by her he can't see anything and Jaina's harder to read, because she's so good at shielding, but I know she's just as keen."

Jacen and Anakin watched their mother and uncle converse in low voices. "I can't believe we didn't realise it earlier!" Anakin exclaimed. Jacen nodded. "I reckon the idea of being the only non-Jedi in the whole thing kinda scared him so that's what pushed it out." They grabbed the folders off Jacen's bed and shoved them under his desk. "We'll probably learn more about this whole thing tomorrow," Jacen said as they stared at the ceiling blankly. Anakin nodded. "I sure hope so, 'cause it's kinda scary," he muttered. "Jaina, Jade and Tenel probably know more about what's in the bloody mainframe than the techs they have there from the amount of files she showed us," Jacen said reassuringly.

Jaina fell into sleep easily, her blanket half on and half off.

Jag commed Marissa. "Help me!" he said when she answered. "What's wrong?' she asked immediately. "I've just been told I'm Force-Sensitive and I'm going to the Yavin Academy in two weeks," he said weakly. Marissa's squeal was so loud Jag held the comlink away from his ear for a moment until it passed. "You're gonna be a Jedi? That's awesome!" "I know, but I'm scared," Jag confessed. "I'm going to be the same age as most of the other Jedi but they're all going to be so much more experienced than me!"

"You? Scared of that? Get out," Marissa scoffed. "You'll catch up soon enough, especially with the Solos' help!" Jag felt his worry eased slightly. "I suppose you're right. Can you tell Jerry and Benny?" "You bet!" she replied. "We'll come see you tomorrow morning!" "Actually," Jag said. "Tomorrow's kinda booked out for me but can I come see you when I'm done?" Marissa sounded suspicious. "Sure," she said. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow sometime!" Jag hung up and lay back on his bed, thinking.

The next morning, Jaina was up early and dressed haphazardly. She grabbed a hairbrush and dragged it through her hair, her thoughts all muddled up in her head. Jacen and Anakin woke next. Jaina grabbed her comlink and dialed Jade Drover's frequency.

"Hawkbat Two," came the brisk reply. "Hawkbat One requires the presence of Hawkbat Two at Hawkbat Base in half an hour," Jaina said, grinning. "Hawkbat Two will be there," was the neutral answer. "Two out."

Jaina dialed Tenel Ka's comlink next.

"Hawkbat Three here," came her best friend's voice. "Hawkbat One requires Hawkbat Three's presence at Hawkbat Base in half an hour," Jaina said, keeping her voice low. "Hawkbat Three will be there," was the reply. "Three out."

She rose from her dressing table and knocked on her brothers' bedroom door. "Can I come in?" "Kay," Anakin shouted after a minute. Jaina flopped on Jacen's messily made bed. "Your new code names are Hawkbat Four and Hawkbat Five," she said. "Cool, but who is Four and who is Five?" Anakin asked. "Jace is Four, you're Five and Jag's Six." Jaina's reply was predictable.

"Now," she said after a few minutes of silence. "I need you to persuade Mom to let you take me out for most of the day." Jacen grinned. "Always up for a challenge," he said jovially. An argument which Leia lost and a lot of pleading later, Jag had arrived and the four were allowed out.

"Four, Five and Six," Jaina said when they stopped in front of a run-down office front. "Welcome to Hawkbat Base." She tapped on the door in a rhythmic sequence and it flung open a few seconds later. She watched the street for a moment then ducked in, the three boys following her.

Jade and Tenel were by an auxiliary screen on a desk, watching intently. All the other walls were lined with desks and computers. Jaina peered over their shoulders. "Hawks, meet our newest recruits," she said proudly. Tenel leapt up and hugged Jacen and Jade studied Jag appraisingly. "This is the new Jedi Master Skywalker was so ecstatic about last night," she commented. Jaina nodded. "Two, Three, meet Jag Fel, Hawkbat Six."

Jade shook his hand. "Welcome to the Rebellion," she said, winking. "Get a load of this, Six, Five," Jacen said in wonder from the table. The boys were watching a message appear on the screen from Viqi Shesh to a man called Vincent. "That one's hooked up to Shesh's personal monitor," Tenel explained, watching them while Jaina and Jade conversed at length about something to do with an earlier message. "She's been having an illicit affair with Vincent for months now." "New plan is coming in!" Jade announced and all six watched the screen she was working with.

Borsk Fey'lya was telling Pwoe that the invaders wanted to go ahead with the invasion in twenty four months time, rather than thirty six. That only gave them two years to get the galaxy in enough of a jumble for the invasion to work! Borsk was arguing. "Another year less we have," Jacen murmured. "Hell yes," Jade said. "But also less time for them to figure out that we have a new Rebellion made up of Jedi Knights."

Jag shrugged. "I say we start sabotaging the stupid politicians now," he muttered. "Six, we already have," Tenel explained. "We've been sabotaging them for ages." "Just not in ways that are considered sabotage," Jade took over where Tenel had left off. "One and Three here managed to cause a revolt in the lower levels, saying the Senate was like the Empire. That got front slot news and caused a hell of a lot of trouble. Three and I sent a copy of Viqi Shesh's messages to her husband and they had a huge row. One and I managed to create this program, which is the most important thing in our operation."

"Have you considered literally _sabotaging_ them?" Anakin said. "Like, not through the computers, but actual sabotage?" "He means actually disabling computers physically," Jacen added. "Destroying things, listening bugs, infiltration…" Jaina pointed a finger at Tenel. "Jade and I have been thinking that for ages!" she said. "But Three, 'the pacifist', thought we should stick with the techno side of things until we had a bigger group." "I think a fresh approach is needed," Jade approved. Jaina heard a beeping from a monitor on a small desk. She sat before it and keyed her access code. Words scrolled down the screen;

The Nightsisters and Dark Jedi from the Shadow Academy led by Tamith Kai are in preparation for the climatic assault on Earth, Senator Shesh. The Northern Hemisphere of that planet is the place that will be most sorely affected. That planet has no knowledge of our existence so expectation for the attack is near impossible. Our only threat remains the Jedi. If this planet is attacked soon, within the quarter year, we can catch them unaware as no suspicions have been voiced.

This attack will be seen as a work of nature rather than an actual assault. The polar icecaps will be melted, raising the water levels. Physics will do the rest. It will cause uproar in the political parties and the Jedi will be the only ones who sense it so when they say that it was deliberately pulled off by politicians, it will drive a further wedge between the Jedi and the New Republic.

Jaina stopped reading and made a sound of utter disgust. "They're going to annihilate the northern part of an innocent, unaware planet," she muttered. "They can't get any lower in my eyes." "That's a reason to hate the idiots," Jag said. "We're going to tell The Jade Shadow," Jaina said, finality in her voice. "And we're going to save that planet."

Mara found it difficult to believe her niece, nephews, Jade, Jag and Tenel. "You're telling me a group of Senators want to start galactic war and are calling in intruders from another galaxy and they're planning to destroy the northern region of a planet that thinks it's alone in the galaxy?" she asked incredulously. The six teenagers nodded. "It sounds crazy enough to be passable," she replied thoughtfully. "Can I see your intel setup?" Jade nodded. "Come with us, Master Jade," she said and the seven of them entered Hawkbat Base again.

They gave Jaina's aunt the access codes and let her search. "I'm impressed," she commented. "This program will be a lot of help." She found the message to Shesh and her face turned stony as she read it. "We'll tell your mother and let her address the Senate," she said, her voice icy with hatred. "In the meantime, you six are coming with me and Luke to this 'Earth'. We are going to address the main command structure and warn them. We'll supervise an evacuation to the southern hemisphere." The six teens nodded and told Mara about their resistance operation. "I'm not going to tell anyone about the invader war until you have solid proof, such as comm conversations and handwritten acknowledgement of the plot," Mara reassured them. "But for now, I'm Hawkbat Seven. Your operation has a veteran."

Jaina's thoughts wandered far and wide as she half-listened to her friends tell her aunt about their operation in more depth. She thought about how Jag's hands would feel on her hips. How his lips would feel on hers… What it would be like to feel loved by someone outside her family circle… Oh, she wanted so much for him to tell her he felt the same way!

Leia was appalled when she heard about it and addressed Pwoe, Shesh and Fey'lya immediately. The three politicians predictably denied it. She was reluctant to let her children go to this unknown planet but relented after Luke assured her of their safety. Tenel and Jade had no problems; Luke and Mara were their legal custodians. Syal was quick to let Jag help save the planet.

Jaina packed a travel case neatly, wondering about what the motive was behind this attack. Her thoughts strayed to Jag. She didn't know whether she actually had real feelings or just a schoolgirl crush. One thing she knew, however, was that she was having trouble not telling him how she actually felt. That was kind of curious as she wasn't sure if _she_ even knew how she actually felt. She kissed Hunter's nose lightly and ruffled his fur. "Be good!" she warned. She hauled the case into the lounge where her family was waiting. "Be careful," Leia warned. Jaina smiled lightly. "When are we not?" she said. "We'll miss you," Han said. "Don't do anything rash, like heroics of any kind." Jacen grinned. "We're your blood and flesh, Dad," he said wryly. "Can you expect anything less?" Han managed a small smile. "Love you guys heaps," Jaina said, hugging her parents tightly. Jacen and Anakin did the same before they followed Jaina towards the docking bay.

Jag's goodbye to his family was more emotional, he'd be going straight to Yavin to begin training after they evacuated Earth's northern population. Syal hugged him fiercely, sobbing hard. Soontir clapped his son on the shoulder. "I know you'll make us proud, son," he said softly. Cherith and Davin hugged him briefly and his sister kissed his cheek. Zera and Geran were hugging his legs. "Don't go, Jaggie!" they were pleading. He knelt down and grabbed them both in a bear hug. "I'll be back in a few months for a visit, I promise," he said. He left, waving back at his family.

Jaina was waiting for him and her face was concerned when she saw the longing in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss them," he said ruefully and Jaina hugged him impulsively. "You'll be okay," she said softly. "I'll make sure of it." He brightened a little. He glanced at her sideways. "Is that a promise or a threat?" he asked wryly. Jaina's smile was sly. "Whatever works," was her reply and she jogged towards her aunt's ship. Jag followed, all his thoughts tumbling. "You have to learn how to shield, dude!" Jacen admonished as Jag settled into his seat. "Your face is impassable, but your thoughts have all the subtlety of a vengeful Hutt." Jag had the grace to blush. He'd spoken to Jerry, Benny and Marissa and they'd said the opposite; that his feelings were written all over his face. He'd told them where he was going and that he'd contact them when he got to Yavin.

"You've got to imagine your mind as a maze, Jag," Luke said, sitting beside him. "And the maze has durasteel walls surrounding it. The walls are your shields. The strength of the shields depends on your ability to reinforce them." "Yes, Master," Jag said. He tried to do as Luke said and imagine a maze. When he'd envisioned it, he erected walls around it. "I've done it," he said, keeping his eyes shut and holding the vision. "Now Jacen's going to try and break down your shield," Luke's voice told him. He tried to envision the walls getting thicker but it didn't seem to be working. All of a sudden, great lasers shot at his walls and they rattled.

He tried to hold on and strengthen the shield but another burst from the lasers demolished them. He opened his eyes and shot a glare at Jacen. "Show-off," he said accusingly. "You had to make lasers." Jacen grinned. "Special effects," he said innocently. "Try again, Jag," Luke said. "Jacen, lower the power a little and just probe. See if you can get a few secrets." He winked at Jag and sauntered into the cockpit. Jacen's grin was gleeful. Jag closed his eyes again. The maze came easily but the walls took a little longer. He had them up but he could feel that they were flimsy. He imagined them thickening and becoming more solid. They seemed a little thicker.

"Okay," he said, holding the vision in his mind. He felt something push at the walls gently. Felt it as clearly as if it had pushed against his leg. He felt cracks appear in the walls and Jacen's head appeared. It disappeared into the maze that was his mind and emerged holding a picture of Jaina between his teeth. His head disappeared. Jag opened his eyes. "You're weird, Jacen," he remarked. He shrugged. "Jaina's my big sister, what do you expect?" he said jokingly. He mimed opening an envelope. "And the thought I managed to grab was…" His grin was manic. Jag heard Jacen's voice ring out in his head.

_You think Jaya has a cute ass!_ He sighed in frustration. He only hoped he would be able to do things like that to Jacen soon. "Don't count on it, Fel," Jacen was saying sympathetically. "Tenel already knows I think her ass is cute." He couldn't help but laugh. "Are all the Jedi on Yavin like Jacen, Master Jade?" he called. "No!" came the instant reply from the cockpit. "Thank the Force." Jag grinned at Jacen and the other boy stuck his tongue out.

Jag was just about to reply similarly when Jaina and Tenel entered the cabin. "What's been going on?" Tenel asked, sensing Jacen's barely held in urge to laugh. Jaina looked curious too. "Uncle Luke and I are trying to teach Jag how to put up mental shields," Jacen said, stifling his laughter. Jag shot him a glare and smiled at Jaina and Tenel. "Please, sit down," he said courteously. "And save me from this madman," he added quietly. Jaina laughed. "We'll help teach as well," she offered. "Please do," Jag pleaded. "Save me."

Tenel sat on Jacen's lap and he linked his hands around her waist. Jaina settled into a seat beside Jag. "Okay," Tenel directed. "You have to imagine what will happen if anyone drags out your thoughts and tells everyone." Jag could just imagine Jaina learning how he _really_ felt and he could imagine the rejection. It stung. "Now use those feelings to reinforce your shields," she went on. "And they'll feed off the strength of them. The strength of your reaction to having your personal thoughts and feelings shoved out for everyone to see should make the shields stronger."

Jag did as he was told to and felt the shields strengthening with his resolve not to let Jacen in and tell Jaina how he felt. He himself would do that when the time came. He could feel Jacen's probe and tried to make the shield stronger. He wasn't going to let Jacen in, not this time. "Resistance," he heard the younger boy say appreciatively. "Much better." The strength of the pushing increased and Jag felt the walls starting to buckle. He somehow sensed someone reinforcing the wall for him and he managed to keep it solid.

It was Jaina. She'd helped him. Why? he thought. Why did she help me? His mind took over where her strength had helped instinctively and felt her mind withdraw from his swiftly. He could feel the sharp pain left behind. Jacen's probe was more insistent, more forceful and he kept probing for weak spots. It was exhausting and he could feel his strength wavering. "I can't hold it up much longer," he said, keeping his eyes shut.

"Don't worry," he heard Tenel say. "You did well for someone's third attempt at it." He let the vision fade and opened his eyes lethargically. "That's tiring," he remarked. He could feel Jaina's eyes on him. Hidden in her eyes as he turned to face her, he saw hurt and surprise and maybe, just maybe a little bit of… fear. She stood abruptly. "I'm going to go and brief Aunt Mara on the situation a little more," she said and spun on her heel.

Jacen stared at the door she'd gone through for a few long moments after she'd left. "What the heck did she sense when she helped you, Fel?" he demanded. Jag reeled as if he'd been struck. "Me? I… I wasn't thinking anything," he said lamely. Jacen's gaze was hard. "You're blind, Fel," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "You have no idea how lucky you are. She's not going to wait for you forever and when you finally realise it's time, it may just be too late." He gently moved his girlfriend from his lap and strode off towards the back cabin.

Tenel smiled sympathetically at him. "Jaina's nuts for you," she said simply. "We know you're crazy for her too but why can't you just admit it out loud? She might just come to the conclusion one day that you don't love her enough. And then she'll be gone. Just like a puff of wind. She's not one to stick around if she doesn't feel wanted, Jag." He considered that. "But I've only known her a few weeks," he said finally. "I'm scared that I won't always feel how I feel now and I won't be able to give her what she deserves." "Well, make the most of it now," Tenel said helpfully. "Give it to her while you can." "But I don't want her to reject me," Jag confessed. "Her bark is far worse than her bite," Tenel said jokingly. Then she added in a more serious tone; "She won't reject you, Jag."

Jacen knocked cautiously on the door of the small hold. "Leave me alone, Jacen!" Jaina shouted, furiously wiping away her tears. Jacen threw the door open and went over to his twin. He held her in a tight hug. "What happened?" he asked, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She looked up at him, her lower lip trembling.

"He pushed me away, Jacen," she sobbed quietly. "I- I tried to help… to tell him how I felt… and he pushed me away…" Jacen held her tighter. "He didn't want to push you away, I'm sure," he soothed her. "He's still not used to using the Force and the fact you used it as second nature probably unnerved him a little." She looked up at him with teary, dark eyes. "You think so?" she asked, her low voice filled with hope. He hugged her. "I'm positive."

Jacen let Jaina stay in the hold a little longer, allowing her time to compose herself before he dragged her back out into the main room. Jag tried hard not to notice the tearstains marring her cheeks and the fading redness of her eyes. "Does anyone feel like a sparring session with the remote?" Anakin piped up tentatively. Jaina's head came up instantly. "Sure," she said, smiling a little. She followed her little brother into the main hold, a large, bare room, ideal for lightsaber training. Anakin flicked the remote onto two person mode and raised his lightsaber. Jaina's movements mirrored his own. Laser bursts began screaming towards Jaina and Anakin. The brother and sister duo moved simultaneously, lightsabers flashing into life and deflecting the bursts.

"Go watch them," Jacen told Tenel and Jade. "I have to talk with Jag for a minute." Jade threw a glance at Tenel and the two went into the main hold. "You hurt her," Jacen said warningly. "I didn't mean to push her out!" Jag said desperately, trying to explain. "I didn't even realise I'd taken over where she was a second before. It just happened." Jacen's eyes were flashing. "She was about to tell you how she feels about you, numbskull," he said, something slightly scathing in his tone. "You pushed her away and now not even the Force knows when she'll be ready to open up like that again. Like I said, she won't wait forever and someone else will snatch her away from you before you know what's happened if you don't act soon." Jacen turned and left abruptly.

Jade watched appreciatively as her best friend and Anakin deflected bolts that screamed their way towards them. Their movements were fluidly graceful and uncannily accurate. She could imagine how the people on Earth would react if they ever saw a Jedi lightsaber sparring session. They'd die of shock. She and Tenel watched for close to half an hour before the remote abruptly stopped firing and shut down. Jaina turned towards them, sweat dripping from her forehead. "I'm going to go have a shower and a nap," she mumbled. "I feel dead." Anakin stared intently after her. "Fel's gonna get grilled from Jace," he said, grinning. "And Aunt Mara if she managed to catch any of that exchange."

Jaina let the warm water pound on her bare skin and upturned face. She washed her hair. Jag had said he'd liked her. But he'd pushed her away as soon as she'd even tried to get closer. He didn't want her any closer than a safe distance away. That meant he'd lied to her. He hadn't felt anything. But she couldn't stop her own feelings. She got tingly whenever she was near him or their skin made contact. She couldn't stop imagining what it would feel like to kiss him. She couldn't help but feel the way she did. She towelled herself dry and towelled her hair. It fell in damp curls to just below her shoulder blades. She pulled a light-coloured tank top on and a pair of knee-length shorts. She curled up beneath the blanket of a bunk and let the tears roll down her face as she tried vainly to sleep.

Jag watched from the doorway across the hall as Jaina curled beneath the blanket of a bunk. He could faintly hear soft sobbing. He saw the door close and wondered if Jaina knew he was watching her.

She managed to fall into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. All she dreamt of was of a dark street, and a lone figure wreathed in shadows. Tall, forbidding gates loomed tall above the slender figure and abandoned skyscrapers soared high above it, boarded up windows spotting the shadows with patches of pure darkness. A haunting passage of song rose from the silence and assailed her ears;

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

The shadows moved to swallow Jaina in their grasp and she could no longer see. She swallowed back the urge to scream and bit her lip, groping blindly for her surroundings. Another passage of haunting song swept through her like wind;

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shadow's heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_I'm walkin' down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline_

_Of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up?_

_And everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

She could feel a wall beneath her hand and she traced the brick with long, thin fingers. Something struck the figure on the back of the head but the person uttered no sound, just folded in half and slumped to the ground. Jaina felt a blinding pain in the back of her own head and felt herself drift back into consciousness. She sat up abruptly and found herself staring into Tenel's concerned face. "You have a nightmare?" she asked worriedly. Jaina shook her head, focusing. "No," she reassured her friend. "Just a strange dream." "We're going to be coming out of hyperspace in sixteen hours," Tenel said drearily. "I thought I'd share that wonderful piece of news with you." Jaina managed a smile. "Thanks," she said, forcing a bright tone.

"You're about to cry," Tenel said and wrapped her arms around Jaina. "What happened?" "It was horrible," Jaina sobbed. "There was this person standing in the street, all these scary gates and boarded up skyscrapers everywhere and I was all alone. Then someone started singing…" "What did they sing?" Tenel asked gently. Jaina could still hear the haunting voice and music and the words ran through her head. She sang the two verses softly.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shadow's heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone. I'm walkin' down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone. Read between the lines. What's fucked up? And everything's alright. Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive and I walk alone."

Tenel had tears in her eyes. "You're not alone, Jaya," she whispered softly. "Never alone." Jaina looked up at her friend. "I hope you're right," she said. "I hope you're right, Tenel." She stayed in her friend's warm embrace for a long time. "You need to talk to Jag," Tenel said after a while. "I think Jacen partially tore his head off when you left." A small giggle escaped Jaina's lips. "I don't want to talk to Jag," she said quietly. "He doesn't want me near him."

"Whatever!" Tenel scoffed. "He'd kill for a chance to be near you, Jaina!" "He pushed me away as soon as I tried to get closer, tried to tell him," Jaina said distantly. "Instinctive reaction," Tenel declared. "He's still new to Force usage. Compared to the things we use the Force for, he's an infant. His experience of maybe not quite two days to our – maybe fourteen or fifteen years? It's a wonder he had enough control not to give a Force shove physically rather than mentally." Jaina's grin was slight. "I'm not surprised," she said. "I'm gonna keep my distance for a while." Tenel shook her head. "Nutcase," she muttered sarcastically. Jaina gave her a light Force shove. "I am not a nutcase," she said aloofly. "Maybe just a little screwed up." Tenel laughed.

Jag heard the sound of soft singing about two hours later through the closed door, startling him from his reverie. He couldn't hear the words but the voice was beautiful. It was low, sad. Haunting was the word to describe it, he concluded. It stopped and he reached out with a hand longingly, not realizing what he was doing. His hand dropped into his lap. He opened the door slightly and glimpsed Tenel leaving the room where he'd last seen Jaina. He saw her, sitting up on the bunk. "Jaina!" he called suddenly.

Jaina heard her name being called and pushed the door open with the Force. She peered put the door and saw Jag in the room across the hall. She cringed inwardly. "Yes?" she called back, her voice steady. "Can we talk for a minute?" His request was tentative. Some of the ice around her heart melted. "I'll just be a minute," she replied. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied it back. She entered the room cautiously. Jag was sitting calmly on a bunk, his face impassive.

Jag watched as Jaina entered the room. He wanted to blurt it out then and there. Tell her he loved her. Wait a second. Did he, Jagged Fel, just say he was in love with Jaina Solo? Did he just think that or was his mind throwing him for a loop? No. He _did_ say that. He _did_ love her. Ever since he'd discovered he could use the Force he had no idea what was real and what wasn't. "I'm really sorry about before," he began and Jaina smiled slightly. "No," she cut him off. "_I'm_ sorry. I overreacted. It wasn't your fault."

Jag's face split into a smile. "I'm glad you didn't take offence," he said lightly. "I'm kind of new to all this stuff and did it without even realizing I had." Jaina smiled again. "I can relate to that," she said. "I just wanted to tell you," Jag said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence. "Tell me what?" Jaina asked.

"That I think you're perfect," he blurted, the words pouring forth from his mouth uncontrollably. "You're beautiful, brilliant, kind, strong and I've been in love with you ever since the banquet night." Jaina reeled back in surprise. "Jag, I - I don't know what to say," she stuttered. "Just tell me I didn't blurt all that for nothing," Jag said pleadingly. "Not for nothing, Jag," Jaina assured him, bemused. "I'm just a little startled."

"Please, tell me I didn't just say what I thought I did," Jag said, his voice suddenly changed. "Please tell me I didn't." "Uh," Jaina faltered, at a loss for words. "I did." Jag put his face in his hands as he said it. "Don't hate me, please," he begged. A soft smile spread across Jaina's face. "I don't hate you, Jag," she said, her voice low. Jag reached out tentatively and covered her hand with his. Their gazes locked. Their faces were so close that their foreheads and noses touched. "Quite the contrary," Jaina murmured, losing herself in Jag's emerald eyes.

"Uh," the voice came from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but Master Jade needs Jaina out in the X-Wing. We've been pulled out by an interdictor." Jade's voice was apologetic. Jaina rose swiftly. "What is it?" "Pirates," Jade explained hurriedly. "The interdictor ran as soon as we were pulled and hid behind the planet we're near. The pirates are closing in, fast. Master Skywalker would go out in the X-Wing, but Master Jade said he could do more damage with the laser cannons here and wanted you to have a field test." Jaina flashed a smile at Jag as she ran from the room, Jade hot on her heels. He followed the two girls out and watched as Jaina leapt into the cockpit of the fighter stored in the hold and began the startup procedures.

Jaina pulled the helmet over her head and gave the thumbs up to Jade. "Open the hold!" she heard Jade bellow to her aunt in the cockpit. The doors split apart and Jaina directed the nose of the fighter out and flashed into the darkness of space. She counted twenty five small fighters and three frigates. A handful and a half, she thought wryly. She hung stationary in space until the fighters were within firing range. Two were coming at her from converging angles. She waited until they fired their lasers and then dove down, coming up behind them. She fired two shots at the undersides of the ships and then barrel-rolled the fighter sharply to port.

Jag watched as the snubfighter baited two small ships and then dove down and scored hits on the undersides. The snubfighter rose higher and waited for the ships to turn and face it. Then Jaina nosed down to meet them and chased the fighters, lasers blazing. He watched as a laser scorched across the front of the pirate ship and it exploded. Jaina raked the other ship with laser fire, stitching lines across its hull. Luke and Jacen in the turrets had already killed three between them by the time the second one that Jaina had hit exploded. Ten of the twenty remaining pirate fighters sped towards Jaina. She rolled the fighter away and led them in a dizzying dance upwards. _Jade's Shadow_ rocked sharply as Mara deftly spun the ship away from an incoming frigate.

Jaina fishtailed the fighter around in a brutal 360 and screamed towards the horde of pirate ships at near light-speed. They scattered immediately. She chased after them in a high-speed game of chicken. Six more were torn apart by concentrated laser fire by the time a frigate came within firing range. Luke let loose with two proton torpedoes preceded by burst of laser fire, distracting the shields. The frigate burst into flame as a result of the well-placed shot.

Jacen shot at two fighters that dared to get too close to the X-Wing while it was distracted. One was hit directly in the cockpit and exploded. The other limped away, listing to one side. Jaina finished it off with a burst of laser fire. Jacen followed the path of the other two fighters tailing the _Jade Shadow_ with lethal red lasers and finally caught them in the converging area between his and the other turret's lasers.

Jaina destroyed the fighters tailing her calmly and methodically. She then set her gaze on one of the two frigates. A cloud of six fighters were following her. She zoomed forward and sling-shotted around it, letting the fire directed at her from the pirate fighters tear into the frigate. She directed the flight of a pair of proton torpedoes into the ammunition hold of the frigate and fled as the ship exploded, taking the six fighters with it.

Jacen and her uncle had taken care of the last two fighters and by the looks of it, the last frigate had fled. She landed the fighter in the hold and set it into shut-down mode. She hopped down from the cockpit. "That was quite a display," her aunt said appreciatively over the intership comm. "If I was a certified teacher, I reckon that deserved an A." Jaina laughed.

"And here I am thinking you're more like your mother than your father," Jag said, appearing from the shadows. A slow smile spread over her face. "A common mistake," she replied as Anakin came running in. "Wow!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "That was brilliant!" "Thanks," Jaina said softly and hugged him. He did a little dance on the spot. "We're gonna be there in three hours now!" he said excitedly. "The interdictor pulled us way off course and Uncle Luke discovered a shortcut." "That's good; I'm getting a bit sick of being stuck in here," Jaina remarked. Anakin ran out again. Jaina walked towards Jag. He offered his arm in an exaggerated act of chivalry. Jaina giggled and took it. "Hungry?" Jag asked, leading her towards _Jade Shadow's_ mess hold. "I'm famished," she replied. He made sure she sat down and then deftly set out two sandwiches.

She's so perfect, Jag thought dreamily, stealing a glance at Jaina. He took the sandwiches over to the table and gave her one. They ate in companionable silence. Jaina rose and whisked the plates over to the dishwasher. "Do you want to see if we can improve your telekinetic skills?" she asked after a moment. "We could have a group kind of lesson." Jag rose as well. "Sure," he replied. "Anything to help me catch up to you guys can't be all bad." Jaina called the others and they gathered in the training room.

"You have to imagine what you're trying to do until it comes naturally," Tenel began. "So if you want to flip over someone, imagine yourself doing it. Jaina will demonstrate." Jaina got to her feet and Jacen stood up about a meter away from her. She bent her knees and sprung towards Jacen.

Jag watched as she flipped over Jacen in midair at an impossible height for a human to reach unaided and landed easily on the other side of the room. "Like so," Tenel said, grinning. "You won't be able to do things to that extent for a while, but you should be able to use the Force to jump higher and lengthen your leaps and things like that." "What's your best distance for long jump?" Anakin asked, grinning. "Coz I'll bet I can beat it." "Anakin!" Jaina scolded. "He's only just started using the Force! You've been using it for years!"

"No," Jag cut in. "I'll take him on." He turned to Anakin. "Four point six meters. You?" Anakin's grin faltered a little. "Six point eight." "Not too much difference," Jade said approvingly. "Let's have a long jump competition," Jacen declared, jumping up. Jaina was right behind him. "No Force use," she said challengingly. "Ooh," Tenel cackled. "This should be interesting." Jade marked a place on the floor with a piece of chalk. "Take-off point," she explained. "Youngest to oldest," Jacen ordered. Anakin stood at the line, Jade behind him, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel and then Jag. They all moved back. Anakin ran forward and leapt. Jade grabbed a tape measure and started at the line. "Five point three," she announced.

She went to the back of the room and sprinted up to the line, throwing herself into a flying leap. "Six meters on the dot," Jaina said, measuring the distance. Jacen bolted for the line and leapt. "Six point two!" he crowed, glancing at the measuring tape.

"My turn!" Jaina said tauntingly as she passed him on her way back to the wall. She tore up to the line and threw herself forward. She was propelled forward by her momentum and landed on her feet, meters away. "Seven point four," Jade said dejectedly.

"Show-off," Jacen teased. "Not my fault," Jaina said airily. Tenel jumped. "Six point seven," Jacen said, glancing at the tape. Jag went next. Five point six meters. "A big jump from four point six," Jaina said appreciatively. "Seven point four wins, with six point seven close behind," Jacen announced. "The Jedi princesses win, yet again."

Tenel and Jaina smirked and slapped each other a high-five. "Now we have to help Jag with telekinetic stuff," Jade said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "He made a potato levitate the other night," Anakin offered. "A potato?" Tenel asked incredulously. "Interesting. Now watch my hand, Jag." Tenel stretched her hand out towards Anakin and closed her eyes. His lightsaber flew from his belt and slapped into her palm.

Anakin reached out his hand and it flew into his hands. "Mine," he said. Tenel opened her eyes and reached out again. It was back in her hands. It kept going until it suddenly flew into Jacen's hands. "Stop," he said, holding back laughter. "It's Jag's turn. Concentrate on the lightsaber moving from my hands into yours and stretch out your hand."

Jag stretched his hand out and imagined the silver pommel flying into his hand. He saw it struggle from Jacen's hand and half-heartedly float towards him. It clattered to the ground half-way between him and Jacen. "Almost," Jaina said encouragingly. Try as he might, Jag could not get the pommel to float into his hands.

"Try something else," Jaina offered, sending the lightsaber flying into Anakin's hands with a flick of her wrist. "Like what?" he asked. "Uh, hand to hand?" Jacen suggested. "I am not going against your sister," Jag said hurriedly, backing away with his hands stretched out in front of him in a gesture of peace. Jaina was slightly hurt. "Only because she's already beaten me and it's rather scary," he added and she laughed.

"Jaina and me." Jade's words were slightly mocking. Jaina spun around and landed in a fighting crouch. Jade squared off against her. The two circled for a while before Jade lunged, striking hard at Jaina's face. Jaina dodged the strike and flipped backwards, landing lightly. Jade kicked at her stomach and Jaina used her position and propelled herself upwards, kicking at Jade's foot and landing in a crouched position again. Jade spun away, using Jaina's momentum to give her the extra distance and the two squared off again. "It's like a bizarre battle dance," Jag commented. "Sweetie," Jade called. "Battle dance is too tame a name."

Jaina giggled and Jag saw her foot lash out at Jade with incredible speed. Jade was about to fall into the same trap he had. Jade caught it and made to flip Jaina onto her back. Jaina flipped up and landed on her hands. She transferred her angular momentum to Jade via her chest and Jade hurtled back a few meters and crashed to the floor. "We're here!" Mara shouted over the comm. Jaina helped Jade up and the six of them jogged into the cockpit.

"Strap yourselves down, kids," Luke ordered. The six obeyed as the planet Earth came into view. A swirling mass of green, white and blue and occasional brown was the surface. Without so much as a shudder, the _Jade's Shadow_ entered the atmosphere. "We're planning to use a mind-meld Force shield to hide the ship from view," Luke explained. "That way we can land on the outskirts of a place called New York. That's where your mission starts. You're to round up as many people as you can and convince them a natural phenomenon is going to happen. They must evacuate to as far south as possible. Tell them that Mexico is safe. All the northern states must be as far south as possible by the time the Nightsisters execute their attack. Whoever doesn't listen to you, don't use the Force to convince them, just tell them you're more than willing to let them stay there to die. I know it will be hard not to use the Force," he grinned. "But try to only use it in defense situations. You can lightsaber spar if you want, but no mass murders, please."

Jaina, Tenel and Jade shared a conspiratorial glance. Luke sighed, grinning. "Master Jade and I will be in a place called Washington, convincing the President that he must evacuate. Now. If things get out of hand, gather as many survivors as you can. If the storms and things come early, hole up with as many people as possible. Use your common sense. If you think that something bad will happen if you lead them across the city into Mexico, don't go. Stay holed up."

Jaina, Jade, Jacen, Tenel, Anakin and Jag saluted. "Yes, Master Skywalker," they chorused. Luke grinned. "Be careful," he warned. "Things may get ugly." He gave Jag a lightsaber. Jag was amazed and hooked it onto his belt with pride. Jaina gave her uncle and aunt a hug as they got off the ship, heavy packs on their backs.

They were in a place that looked like the slummier lower levels of Coruscant. Jaina was self-conscious in the curve-hugging jumpsuit she'd pulled on before the training session and felt quite out of place. Jade and Tenel were having similar feelings. The boys were fine, in normal shorts and t-shirts.

Jag touched Jaina's hand nervously as they walked past a gang of rough-looking, burly men wearing leather. "I feel a little intimidated," he murmured, leaning down to speak into her ear. "Not too many people are intimidating when you're standing over them with a lightsaber hanging from your belt, Jag," Jaina replied equally as quietly. "One to you," he agreed, grinning. "You have a lightsaber now, Jag," Jaina said through closed lips. "You should be intimidating them. Not the other way around." "Oh," he said.

Jaina suppressed a laugh at Jag's expression. Their lightsabers were on their belts and the bikers were looking at them curiously. "Hey!" one yelled. "Jedi wannabes!" Jaina spun around. "Yes?" she inquired politely, her voice steely. "Interested in some death-stick?" he joked sardonically.

"Rack off," Jaina said dismissively. The biker looked outraged. "You wanna come say that to my face?" he asked, making offensive gestures with his hands. "Jaina," Jacen warned. Jaina walked straight up to him, all five foot six of her. To six foot four of him. "I said 'Rack off'," Jaina said firmly. "Do you not understand Basic?"

The biker towered over her. "Nobody tells me to rack off, little bird," he said dangerously. "I'm not a nobody and I just did," Jaina shot back. "There's a first time for everything." "Do you wanna go?" the biker said angrily, assuming a fighting stance. "Only if you want to," Jaina retorted. She dropped into a crouch. The fourth time Jag had seen it.

The man let loose with a right hook that would have broken Jaina's neck. Had she been where he was throwing the punch, that is. She evaded his blows with lightning fast dodges. The man was getting frustrated. Finally, Jaina caught his huge fist in both her hands and held it still. The man was enraged and kept trying to throw her off.

She kept his fist still easily, ducking under the blows from his other fist, a calm expression on her face. "Witch!" the man screamed and tried to wrench himself free. "Servant of Satan!" Jaina let go of him and watched with satisfaction as he ran off, his gang following like scared puppies.

"Interested in some kick-butt action?" Jade called after them. Jaina linked arms with Jade and Tenel. "Bantha hides." Jacen's tone was disgusted. "Picking fights with teenage girls." Jaina shrugged. "I showed him not to mess with me," she said neutrally. "I know whenever he sees someone who looks like me he's gonna go running away, screaming 'Witch! Servant of Satan!' Poor little mynock." They laughed.

Jag watched Jaina, enthralled, as they walked on. The three girls drew many an appraising stare. She made everything he'd learnt about women evaporate in the first few, short hours since he'd met her. The giggling girly girls he'd normally had experiences with meant absolutely nothing now.

"Have you actually realised that we're supposed to be talking to people?" Anakin said after a while and many more strange looks. "Not bashing them up. Jaina." Jacen sniggered. "It's the animal instinct she's picked up from Hunter," he muttered, grinning. "She's always been slightly feral but it's increased since I got her the dog." Jaina shot him a dirty look.

"Hunter is an impeccably behaved pet," she said reproachfully. "It's you who has been the bad influence." Jade giggled into her hand.

By now, they seemed to be in a more respectful area, clean streets and un-smashed windows. Tenel's face went thoughtful for a moment. "I can feel something," she mused. "Someone… maybe more than one person."

The others soon felt the strange presence too. "I can't sense more than one person," Jade said. "But they clearly aren't trained because I can sense everything they're thinking." She suppressed a smirk. Jaina slapped at her playfully.

Jessica felt something make contact. Something tapped into her awareness. A safe, serene presence…

She reached out yearningly, desperate to experience that serenity.

Jade jolted as the mind reached back. Anakin caught her instinctively. "She's aware." Jade's voice was wobbly. "Find her," Jaina demanded, sensing the knowledge hanging over the presence. She grabbed Jag's hand and pulled him down an alleyway.

Jade sprinted in the opposite direction, Anakin on her heels.

Jacen raced back the way they'd come, dragging Tenel with him.

Jessica could feel the projected emotions radiating off the six people she could sense. It was mainly panic but one in particular had an aura that spoke of sadness. Pain.

Fear tinged her own presence when she felt the power those six presences wielded.


	4. Remember That War Those Political Proble...

**Title: **This Is My Life

**Author: **AggressiveNegotiations01

**Characters: **Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Jagged Fel, Soontir and Syal Fel, Tenel Ka, Luke and Mara Skywalker, Jade Drover, Jake Lovett, Laura Wilson, Jessica Carmichael and Lukas Knarlk.

**Summary: **NEW PLOT LINE! Some slight changes people! Jaina and Jag get involved with each other, Han and Leia do not notice Jaina relapsing during the and do NOT leave, new character introduced and a very sneaky new trail comes into play… NJO kind of, 'cept no intruders till later. Plus a new revelation… Idea borrowed partially from 'The Day After Tomorrow'! I can't take credit for that brilliant movie…

IT'S CALLED GALACTIC WAR! aka !

ENJOY THE SUSPENSE!

_**And peace- such as the sea-gull knows through the bartering blue**_

_**Of ocean for the sallow grey of river anchorage**_

_**Eyeing imperturbably oil-slick, floating orange peal,**_

_**This is what I wish for you.**_

Bruce Dawe, excerpt from Free-will Offering

Chapter Four:

Remember That War That Those Political Problems Caused? Its About To Become Personal

Jaina ducked behind a wall as a tall man wandered past, dragging Jag with her. A strange sense of discomfort loitered around him and Jag looked after him thoughtfully. Jaina tugged him back out and set off down the road again. "What was that all about?" he asked her quietly.

"Bad guy," she whispered back, dodging a gaggle of teenage girls who started giggling and staring at Jag. She led him around a corner and her eyes lit up when she saw a blonde girl around their age sitting against the wall, a strange instrument in her hands and music coming from it. There was a hat in front of her, filled halfway with coins.

Jaina crouched down in front of the girl and she looked up, alarmed. Her face cleared suddenly and she shot to her feet, whipping the instrument into a case and grabbing the hat. "Come with me," she urged and Jaina grabbed his hand. They followed the girl and Jag sensed Jaina contact her brothers and sent a homing beacon out with the Force.

The girl stopped suddenly. "I've never sensed you before." The statement was blank. "Nor has anyone else like us, for that matter." So was that. "Straight to the point," Jaina approved. "Very good. Now, tell me. Have you ever used telepathy before?" The girl nodded. "Mind to mind messaging if that is what you mean by telepathy, yes." Jaina smiled slightly. "Yes, I believe that is the definition of telepathy." Her voice was tinged with amusement.

"What about telekinesis?" The girl shook her head. "Never." Jaina bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" Her lightsaber was in her hand a moment later, ignited. The girl gaped at the sight. "In _Star Wars_ movies, yeah," she said, dumbfounded. Jaina nodded in understanding. "Where those biker people knew the Jedi from." Jag studied the girl intently. Jaina's hand on his shoulder a moment later startled him and he jolted. Her slight grin made him smile too.

"What are your names?" the girl asked curiously. "Jaina and Jag," Jaina said lightly. "And the people about to come around the corner are Jacen and Tenel and Anakin and Jade." The girl raised a sceptical eyebrow. "My name's Jessica." Jaina gave her a curt nod and glanced at the corner. "Five, four, three, two and one," she said under her breath and when she said one Jacen and Anakin came sprinting around the corner, closely followed by Jade and Tenel.

"He cheated!" Jade protested when they reached them, pointing an accusing finger at Jacen. "He started running as soon as he got your message and didn't even wait for us to get it." Jacen affected an innocent expression and widened his eyes. "Who, me?" he said childishly. Tenel hit him on the shoulder. "Jacen, Anakin, Tenel, Jade," Jaina said to Jessica, gesturing at each of her fellow Jedi in turn. She spun around and gestured to Jessica. "This is Jessica."

Tenel smiled at Jessica sweetly. Jacen and Anakin flashed simultaneous Solo grins at the girl and Jade gave her a small smile. A group of teenage boys came running around the corner and skidded to a halt beside Jessica. "Who are you?" they demanded.

Jaina glanced at Jessica. The blonde girl nodded at the teenage boys. "They're all good," she said, her tone vaguely reassuring. A timid looking boy stepped out from behind the others. "You're more powerful than us." It was a statement. Not a question.

Jade dipped her head. "We're trained, whereas you are not." "You came here for a reason," one of the others said boldly. Tenel nodded. "We came to warn you that your world is in grave danger." She was solemn. "A type of witch, the Nightsisters, are coming to flood the northern part of this continent you call America."

One of them laughed. "What are they going to do?" they asked dryly. "Melt the polar icecaps?" Jag nodded his head. "That is exactly what they are going to do." They stopped laughing. "But they would destroy everything north of Mexico," the boy said disbelievingly.

Jaina turned her gaze on the boy and her dark eyes were so startling he looked away after a few seconds. There were only two people in the group of teenagers they'd found that could hold her stare for at least a minute. The girl, Jessica, and a boy with light brown hair.

"Please, we're intergalactic." Jacen's plea caught them unawares. "But…" Jessica's voice faltered. "Intergalactic?" "Yep!" Jade said brightly. "From Coruscant, Corellia, Yavin, Hapes, Dathomir… You name the planet, one of us is bound to have spent over a year there."

They looked positively frightened at the prospect. "So you're aliens," Jessica said, finding her voice. Jaina looked offended. "We _are_ human." Her tone was one of distant annoyance. "We don't look like aliens, do we?"

"Uh," Jessica sounded sheepish. "Not really. No." "Well," Anakin looked thoughtful. "I can forgive you for mistaking Jacen for an alien, but I think the rest of us pass for human." Jaina sniggered and Jacen looked outraged.

Tenel put a calming hand on Jacen's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Calm down, dear," she said gently. "There's nothing wrong with aliens, you live with two of them 24/7, remember?" Anakin aimed a slap at her.

Jaina ignored them for the moment and smiled pleasantly at Jessica. "Please ignore them. Now, the Nightsisters are going to be here in a matter of weeks. Plans must be made and people must be convinced."

"Prove it," one of the boys challenged. "Prove you're not joshing us." Jaina spun around and eyed him disdainfully. "We have no need to prove ourselves to you," she said contemptuously. "Your necks are the ones on the line here, not ours."

Jag discreetly slipped his hand into Jaina's and looked around nervously, sensing something amiss. He squeezed lightly. "Jaina?" he whispered softly. She looked at him curiously. Jacen, sensing the same strange sensation, nudged Tenel Ka.

Anakin similarly nudged Jade further into the shadows. The six Jedi threw themselves into the corner where an entrance staircase met the brick wall, hiding themselves in the darkness and closed down in the Force. A tall, beautiful woman came around the corner a few moments later.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly to the gang of teenagers. Jessica forced a smile despite the darkness rolling off the woman in waves. "I was wondering if you had seen six teenagers, of similar ages to yourself," the woman said.

"I cannot seem to get a hold of the dears." The woman gave another smile. "Silly me, I forget their names but will know them if I hear them." Jessica shook her head firmly. "No, ma'am," she said. "We haven't seen anyone today."

The others followed her lead, nodding. The woman smiled, thanked them, and headed down the alleyway, turning at the other end. Once she disappeared from their senses completely, Jacen burst out from his hiding place, breathing heavily.

"That woman was one of these Nightsisters," Jessica said. Jaina nodded, scrambling to her feet and offering Jag a hand up. She brushed the dust off her jumpsuit. "Tamith Kai's sister." Tenel Ka sounded disgusted, as if the name was a vulgar curse.

"We'd better get out of these jumpsuits," Jade said. "We stand out like pink banthas." Jag chuckled at that. Jaina hit his arm. Jade looked confused. "Private joke," Jag offered, hiccupping. Jaina rolled her eyes.

Tenel nodded. "This is a fact." Jacen smirked. Jag looked confused. "Private joke," Jacen said, chuckling. Jag shook his head wearily. "If the Jedi on Yavin are at all like you, I think I might change my mind about starting training," he commented.

Anakin laughed. "Zekk might get on your nerves," he shot Jaina a look. "And not only because he's like Jacen. But the others are pretty sane." Jaina, Tenel and Jade snorted. "Sane?" Jag asked warily. "Definition of sane, please?" He closed his eyes in anticipation.

Jacen laughed. "I think you'd be better off waiting," Jaina said hurriedly. "We'll take you back to our base," Jessica said decidedly. "You can convince the others and then we'll decide what to do." Tenel and Jaina dipped their heads gratefully.

Well, the six Jedi succeeded in convincing the rest of Jessica's 'group', as she said. Jaina and Jacen set about contacting Luke and Mara and the other three ganged up on Jag, herding him somewhere so they could torture him with more 'help' with learning how to use the Force.

"I'd rather wait until Jaina and Jacen can help too," he protested vainly. "Nuh uh," Anakin said as he and the two girls encircled him. "Now close your eyes. All three of us are still and you know where we are. Try and focus on _us_. As soon as you sense a change, say whoever's name you sensed the change from, okay?"

"Okay." Jag nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the three presences around him. When he managed to expand his focus enough, nothing happened. He waited. For long moments, nothing happened. Suddenly, like a crack of lightening, he sensed something.

_Jade_, his senses offered. "Jade." He sounded calm. "Well done." That was Tenel's voice. For a few more moments, nothing happened. Next second, two cracks of lightening. "Anakin and Tenel," he said quickly. "No."

Anakin sounded slightly distant. "That was both of my hands. Keep focusing." Jag nodded slightly and tried to expand his focus a little more. Three cracks followed shortly. "All of you." He was positive. "Nice." Jade sounded approving.

Next, it was five. "Two of Tenel, two from Jade and one from Anakin," he said, the answers popping into his head. "Yes. Well done." Anakin sounded slightly closer this time. "You're doing well. Jaya will be pleased."

Jag struggled to keep the blush from rising on his cheeks and focused again. The silence was overbearing until one movement caught his attention. "Jade swapped places with Tenel," he said, opening one eye slowly to check. He was wrong.

Jade hadn't swapped places Tenel. She swapped with _Anakin_. "Almost." Tenel sounded encouraging. "Keep it up. You're getting much better." Four movements this time. "Anakin swapped with Tenel and Tenel swapped with Jade," he said. "Yup." Jade sounded happy.

"We're such good teachers," she said proudly. Anakin chuckled. "We're better than 'good'," he said cockily. "And Jaya will _definitely_ be pleased." "Most, most _definitely_." Tenel sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Jay and I have been working on getting them to think less of themselves," she said, shaking her head. "Good luck with that," Jag muttered. "I think you'll need it. More than you thought, anyway." Tenel laughed.

"Hey!" Anakin said indignantly. "We are good teachers!"

Jag let out a fit of coughing that sounded suspiciously like. "What are you _on_? Idiot."

I shall be back with more soon!

My friend made me promise that I'd put a quote from Family Guy on here.

Are you sleeping?

No. I'm just suffocating this bug in my eye.

Thanks for the acceptance of my weirdness. As soggybread said "Go the freaks!"

Sorry the chap's so short, but hectic year so far.


End file.
